Un gran malentendido
by Asusaki
Summary: ¿Como pudo engañarla? Ella lo queria, lo amaba, el era su vida...pero aun asi la engaño,¿podra Sasuke volver a recuperar a su amor?....SasuSaku.Pesimo sumary.Mi primer fic denme una oportunidad. Ultimo capitulo!
1. Una desagradable sorpresa

Un gran malentendido- Narración de la historia

_"Un gran malentendido"- _Pensamientos de los personajes

_**Un gran malentendido**__**- **_Inner o texto destacado

-- Cambio de escena

**Flash-Back-**recuerdos

**Advertencias:** puede que me salga de la personalidad de los personajes en algún momento

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Serian las doce de la noche y no había nadie por las calles (debió al frió invierno que estaba sufriendo la aldea), aunque allí estaba ella, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo, muerta de frió; había sido un día agotador en el hospital y ella solo quería llegar a casa para encontrarse con **esa** persona, bueno desde hace poco mas de un año, con **esas** personas.

Ya estaba cerca no podía esperar mas para verle aunque cabía la posibilidad de que "el" no hubiese llegado todavía de su misión, esa maldita misión que lo había tenido alejado de ella durante un mes, un largo y pesado mes; pero todo eso acabaría cuando ella pasara esa puerta.

Ya había llegado tenia la puerta delante, desafiándola a entrar, dudo por unos breves segundos.

"_¿y si el no ha llegado?, dios tengo tantas ganas de verle; ¡pero que estoy diciendo, si no esta lo espero y punto!"_

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y empezó a girarlo, sin saber porque le daba un poco de miedo abrir aquella puerta.

"_Seguro que es porque me da miedo que no este"_

_**¡Vamos Sakura! que tu puedes no seas cobarde**_

_**"**__No soy cobarde es solo que... ¡oye! no voy a discutir contigo sobre si abro o no la puerta, no me da miedo y la voy a abrir."_

_**Así se habla.**_

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejo helada. Su Sasuke, su Sasuke-kun estaba besándose con otra en el sofá, en su sofá, en su salón, en su casa, y no con otra cualquiera sino con su ex-compañera del grupo Hebi, una pelirroja que siempre estuvo enamorada de el y que haría lo que fuera por estar con el ; y al parecer lo había conseguido.

Cuando salio del shock, salio corriendo por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, escucho como el se había levantado y la seguía. Al llegar a su cuarto (que estaba en la segunda planta xD), fue hacia un rincón y cojio algo con sumo cuidado, en ese momento entro Sasuke en la habitación y lo único que vio fue a una pelirrosa que lo miro por unos efímeros segundos, con su cara cubierta en lagrimas y un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos.

-Sakura...espera no- fue interrumpido por un "Puff" y humo color rosa.

-¡¡Sakura!!-grito Sasuke, en su voz se notaba desesperación, tristeza, furia, le daba miedo lo que Sakura hubiera podido ver, pero mas aun lo que hubiera podido pensar.

Sasuke se quedo por un momento quieto mirando el lugar donde hace un segundo estaba sakura, se acerco al lugar y ahora fijo su vista en una pequeña cuna que quedaba en un rincón de la habitación, la cual ahora estaba vacía pero en la que antes había un precioso niño moreno de un año y algo, con un pijama lleno de abanicos del clan Uchiha.

--

Era una noche fría, demasiado fría para que nadie ande por la calle, el silencio inundaba la villa salvo por un lugar, bueno mejor dicho por una persona que corría a gran velocidad por aquellas calles, llorando como una niña pequeña y llevando en brazos un pequeño niño.

Llego a una gran casa y llamo a la puerta.

_**Tock, tock, tock**_

-Ya voy- se escucho la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

_**Tock, tock, tock**_

_**-**_¡Que ya voy!, tampoco creo que sea tan importante-grito un poco irritado.

Al abrir la puerta se quedo estático no podía ni respirar, allí en la calle estaba su pequeña Sakura, llorando con su nieto en los brazos. Sakura corrió a los brazos del hombre nada mas la puerta termino de abrirse.

-¡Sakura, que te a pasado! ¡Porque estas llorando! seguro fue ese maldito Uchiha, que te hizo, dime que te hizo que lo mato, bueno mejor lo mato y luego ya me cuentas-el hombre se soltó del abrazo para salir a por "el maldito Uchiha", pero Sakura lo agarro.

-Pu...Puedo...pa...sar-su voz era entrecortada debido al llanto y en ella se notaba una gran tristeza.

-Claro pasa hija siéntate y tranquilízate que yo ahora vuelvo-el hombre la acompaño hasta un sofá y fue a emprender la búsqueda del "maldito Uchiha".

-Espera-Sakura lo había agarrado del brazo impidiéndole que se fuera- n-no m-me de...jes so...la por favor- y rompió en un llanto incontrolable

El hombre ante la actitud de su hija fue corriendo a abrazarla mientras se sentaba a su lado- hija tranquila, mira yo estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar sola...- y la abrazo de forma protectora

-Gra...Gracias-intentaba decir Sakura mientras se ahogaba en llanto

-Venga tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que te paso- le decía el hombre con tono amable y cariñoso mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Sakura en ese momento recordó la escena en la que encontró a Sasuke con esa "zorra" y no pudo evitar sentirse engañada, usada, se sintió como si solamente hubiera sido un muñeco para Sasuke, un muñeco que puede usar y tirar cuando se le antoje. Al pensar eso se vio obligada a mirar hacia un lado donde había un pequeño niño de poco mas de un año, un precioso niño moreno que permanecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_"Y pensar que no le importo Shiru, no le importo que el naciera...pero a mi si me importa...el es mi hijo y me da igual que el sea su padre, ¡no dejare que se le acerque nunca! No dejare que le haga daño, igual que me lo hizo a mí... ¡Nunca!"_

**¡¡Kyaa!! Bien dicho protegeremos a Shiru de cualquiera que le vaya a hacer daño...**

**Etto...y que piensas hacer ahora con Sasuke-kun...**

_"No lo se...además no lo llames así...el ya no es Sasuke-kun"_

**Pero...¡¡Piensas dejarle el camino libre a esa zorra!! Vas a dejar que se quede con NUESTRO Sasuke-KUN**

_"¡¡Quieres callarte!! Fue el el que decidió eso y a mi ya...ya no me importa"_

**¡Tu no sabes si eso es verdad!, pudo obligarlo o nose... además no seas mentirosa se que te importa y mucho, porque...a mi también me importa...**

_"Me da igual lo que digas...ya...ya no quiero hablar mas contigo...déjame en paz"_

**...Piensa bien lo que estas haciendo Sakura**

_"¡¡No te he dicho que me dejes!!"_

**...**

-Sakura... ¿Sakura hija estas bien?- Sitka la miraba preocupado mientras le zarandeaba levemente el brazo

**(N/A Gomen se me olvido...el padre de Sakura es Sitka Haruno, el nombre es inventado ya que no sabia como se llamaba)**

-S-si- decía Sakura mas tranquila volviendo a mirar a su padre mientras volvía a la realidad después de la "charla" con su inner

-Me has asustado, te quedaste mirando a Shiru como hipnotizada- Sitka parecía preocupada, de hecho lo estaba pero lo que mas fluía por su interior era la rabia, la furia hacia el menor de los Uchihas.

_"Maldito Uchiha que le hiciste a mi pequeña, procura que no te vea porque como te coja tu clan va a tener un miembro menos"_

**(N/A En este fic los Uchihas no están muertos, es que no era capaz de matar a los padres de Sasuke y menos a itachi; por lo que Itachi es bueno y no quiere asesinar a nadie de su familia )**

-Y bien, hija cuéntame que te hizo ahora ese desgraciado de Uchiha- decía mientras intentaba calmar sus ganas de matar a cierto poseedor del Sharingan.

-Pues...acababa de terminar mi turno en el hospital y...-Sakura comenzó a contarle a su padre lo que le había ocurrido.

--

Mientras tanto por las calles de konoha cierto Uchiha corría a gran velocidad, parecía como si la vida le fuera en ello. Su cara marcaba preocupación, nerviosismos pero sobretodo miedo, un miedo terrible a lo que su pelirrosa hubiera podido ver, mejor dicho a lo que haya podido pensar.

Seguramente llamaría mucho la atención sino fuera por las horas que eran y el frió que hacia, es decir no era común ver a Sasuke Uchiha correr como un loco a altas oras de la noche con cara de miedo...no es que no fuera común, ¡era imposible!

Pero allí estaba, corriendo a una velocidad increíble, ni el mismísimo Naruto era capaz de correr tanto cuando Sakura lo perseguía para pegarle, o como cuando aquella vez, que se entero que en Ichiraku era el día del ramen y lo daban gratis.

-Maldita Karin me ha metido en un buen lío con Sakura, nunca debí dejarla entrar, en que estaba pensando- se decía a si mismo el Uchiha mientras que seguía corriendo- que habrá podido pensar Sakura...seguramente nada bueno

_"Y que quiero que piense...si yo la hubiera visto en esa situación hubiera hecho lo mismo, claro no sin antes haber matado al desgraciado que estuviera con ella. "_

-Nose como pude caer en su trampa-se decía mientras aumentaba la velocidad- Tengo que solucionar esto rápido.

**FLASH-BACK**

Eran las diez de la noche y Sasuke acababa de regresar de una misión en el país del agua que lo había mantenido alejado de la villa un mes, no fue una misión muy peligrosa, pero si larga y pesada, exclusiva para ninjas de altos rangos. Y que mayor rango que jefe ambu (bueno, Hokage...pero Tsunade no estaba dispuesta a ir...xD). Sasuke había sido ascendido a Jefe ambu debido a sus notorias habilidades de Uchiha. Al igual que Sasuke, Naruto también era jefe ambu (y próximo Hokage), también Neji e Itachi.

Eran considerados los ninjas mas temidos, respetados y **deseados **de la villa.

Sasuke Tenia que dirigirse a la torre de la hokage para darle el informe de la misión a Tsunade-sama; ya lo tenia totalmente preparado, solo faltaba entregarlo.

Lo estuvo preparándolo durante el viaje de vuelta a Konoha, ya que al llegar lo único que quería era estar con Sakura y un maldito informe no le quitaría ni una pizca de su maravilloso tiempo con la pelirrosa.

Pero no pudo superar la tentación de pasarse por su casa a ver a **su **Sakura, aunque solo fuera un momento.

Sasuke llego a la casa y abrió la puerta.

-Hmp!- emitió su típico saludo esperando a que Sakura saliera corriendo hacia el para darle la "bienvenida". Pero lo que vio lo dejo un poco desconcertado. Sakura no estaba, en su lugar estaba...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno... ¿que les ha parecido? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic...el primero que escribo**

**Díganme que tal esta, si creen que necesite mejorar algo me lo dicen **

**Que las críticas mientras que sean constructivas las acepto encantada **

**Ah! y como no sabia como ponerle al padre de Sakura, ya que no sabia como se llamaba...pues le pregunte a una amiga ( es que yo soy nefasta para poner nombres) y ella me dijo Sitka, que la verdad no me desagrada (Adi muchas gracias), pero si alguien sabe como se llama de verdad que me lo diga**

**Y déjenme un reviews por fa...que necesito vuestra opinión **

**Que estéis bien**

**Matta ne!!**

**Dark Asuka**


	2. Acidente con los polvos de talco

Un gran malentendido- Narración de la historia

_"Un gran malentendido"- _Pensamientos de los personajes

_**Un gran malentendido**__**- **_Inner o texto destacado

-- Cambio de escena

**Flash-Back-**recuerdos

**Advertencias:** puede que me salga de la personalidad de los personajes en algún momento

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Sasuke llego a la casa y abrió la puerta._

_-Hmp!- emitió su típico saludo esperando a que Sakura saliera corriendo hacia el para darle la "bienvenida" .Pero lo que vio lo dejo un poco desconcertado. Sakura no estaba, en su lugar estaba..._

-Teme!!- la voz chillona de cierto rubio saco a Sasuke de su trance- ¡¡llegaste!!- Naruto estaba blanco, lleno de algo que Sasuke supuso que eran polvos de talco al ver la toallita que tenia colgada de la cabeza

-Dobe, ¿que haces aquí? y... ¿así?- Sasuke estaba desconcertado no esperaba encontrarse a Naruto allí y menos así.

_"¿Se puede saber que a estado haciendo?"-_ ¿Donde esta Sakura?

-Sakura-chan esta trabajando y nos dejo a Shiru en casa, pensé que estarías a punto de llegar y vine a traerlo, pero como no estabas me quede a esperarte- Con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

_"¿Pensé?... ¿a dicho pensé?... ¿desde cuando piensa Naruto?...No seguramente se lo habrá dicho Hinata"_

Pero...eso no significa que estés esperándome de esta manera- Decía mientras señalaba la toallita que Naruto tenia en la cabeza

-¿¿- Naruto miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de lo que Sasuke señalaba, se la quito rápido y empezó a reírse mientras se sobaba la nuca con una mano- jejeje, es que Shiru se había hecho caca y pues...tenía que cambiarlo- decía con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

-Sasuke al escuchar esto se asusto un poco, ¿Naruto cambiando a su hijo?

_"Pero si el no es capaz de limpiarse el solo, nada mas hay que verlo comer ramen"_

Entonces salio corriendo hacia la habitación de arriba donde dormía el niño a ver si estaba bien.

-¡Eh!, ¡Teme! ¿¡a donde vas!?- decía el rubio mientras veía correr a su amigo escaleras arriba.

Cuando Sasuke llego vio al niño durmiendo tranquilamente en su cunita y se tranquilizo enormemente, entonces decidió bajar y darle las gracias a Naruto por no haber "matado" a su hijo. (Sasuke es un exagerado ¬¬)

Naruto al verlo bajar tranquilamente comenzó a reclamarle- Teme que pensabas que le había hacho al niño, ¡ni que fuera un inútil! ¡Dattebayo!

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente- Eso es lo que eres Dobe

Naruto iba a responderle pero Sasuke lo interrumpió- ¿Oye y tu como es que estas aquí tan tranquilo y no en una misión Usurantonkachi?

-En...pues como Hinata-chan esta de 9 meses y el bebe puede nacer en cualquier momento, la vieja no me da misiones- decía mientras la sonrisa zorruna volvía a aparecer en su rostro- Bueno Teme yo ya me voy, no quiero que mi hijo nazca mientras que su padre no esta, jejejeje- Saliendo por la puerta.

-Adiós dobe y ten cuidado con Hinata- viendo salir a Naruto- a ver si te va a dejar por otro- mientras sonreía con una sonrisa que marcaba superioridad.

-No hay otro mejor que yo Teme- Asomándose por la puerta- y cuida tu bien a Sakura-chan y a **mi sobrinito**, jeje- mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Tranquilo dobe...lo haré- decía Sasuke más para si mismo que para el rubio. En ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa- ¡Naruto!- grito un poco exaltado mientras que corría hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió Naruto ya se había ido- ese dobe no se entera de nada- y volvió a entrar a la casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Un rubio iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, en su rostro llevaba una amplia sonrisa. Le había alegrado mucho ver a su mejor amigo después de más de un mes sin verlo.

Las personas que había por la calle se le quedaban mirando con cara rara, empezaban a cuchichear y algunos hasta estallaban en risas.

Naruto los miraba de forma rara. ¿Pero que les pasa a estos ahora, es que se volvieron locos?... ¿y si?- Su cara cambio totalmente, ahora mostraba una mueca de preocupación- y si...Hinata se puso de parto y por eso todo me miran así- al pensar en eso empezó a correr de una manera exagerada.

-¡Hinata!- Entro en la casa corriendo y dando un tremendo portazo- ¿Hinata donde estas?- Empezó a corre por toda la casa

-Na...Naruto, ¿que haces?- Hinata estaba saliendo de la cocina, estaba un poco desconcertada, se había acostumbrado a las voces de Naruto al llegar a casa y también a los portazos...pero no se esperaba la cara de preocupación y miedo que traía el rubio.

Hinata se veía muy hermosa con su pancita de nueve meses. Parecía toda una mama saliendo de la cocina con el delantal puesto.

-¡¡Hinata-chan!!- Naruto salio corriendo y abrazo a Hinata mientras de sus ojos salían dos cascadas de lagrimas- que susto me has dado Hinata, pensé que estarías en el hospital- deshizo y el abrazo y la miro a la cara- No me lo hubiera perdonado nunca, no me hubiera perdonado haberte dejado sola en ese momento...y que nuestro hijo naciera y no estar contigo.

Hinata lo miraba con ternura, hasta que se fijo en la cara de Naruto y empezó a reírse.

-Hi...Hinata, porque te ríes...te lo digo en serio, yo...yo no quiero que te quedes sola- Naruto bajo la cara un poco entristecido por la reacción de su mujer.

-N-No es eso Na-Naruto-kun jejeje es que jeje ¿que has estado haciendo? jajaja- Hinata no podía parar de reírse.

-¿Yo? nada... estuve en casa de Sakura-chan y el Teme, esperando que el Teme llegara para dejarle a Shiru- decía con incertidumbre.

-T-Te has visto jeje la cara jajaja- A Hinata le daba pena reírse de Naruto, pero era tan gracioso que no aguantarse.

-¿Que me pasa en la cara?- Naruto se dirigió al cuarto de baño a mirarse en el espejo, cuando se miro en el espejo soltó un grito muy escandaloso-¡¡Ahhhhh!!- Salio corriendo hacia Hinata

-¿Hi-Hinata me has visto la cara?- con una mueca de miedo y señalándose la cara.

-S-Si jaja- intentaba decir Hinata, la cual no podía parar de reír.

-¡Estoy pálido!, debo de estar malo; ahora mismo voy al hospital a que me vea la vieja, no mejor Sakura-chan...que no fio de la vieja, ya esta muy mayor para seguir trabajando- Tomo el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a irse al hospital.

-¡¡Espera Naruto!!- antes de que saliera Hinata lo agarro del brazo y Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirarla; el no comprendía porque Hinata no quería que fuera al hospital, porque no quería que el se curara- Naruto...dime que estuviste haciendo en casa de Sakura-san y Sasuke-san.

-¡¡Hinata no hay tiempo para eso!!, me voy a morir...mi hijo no conocerá a su padre...no podré jugar con el...no sabré si es niño o niña...No podré tener conversaciones de hombre a hombre si es niño y si es niña no podré espantar a todos los pervertidos que se le acerquen, Buahhhh!!- se dejo caer sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, llorando como un niño pequeño.

-¡¡ohh...!! vamos Naruto, no seas exagerado, tu no te vas a morir y no estas enfermo- Hinata se sentó de rodillas en frente de el.

-¿D-De verdad Hinata-chan?- decía el rubio que había dejado de llorar.

-Claro que si Naruto-kun- una sonrisa protectora y llena de ternura salia de los labios de Hinata- es solo que te llenaste la cara de algo blanco.

-¿Algo blanco?- Decía con cara pensante (¿Naruto pensando? Es el fin del mundo!!...ejem ejem gomen ya no interrumpo mas jeje )

**Flash back**

Naruto esta delante de un niño pequeño que esta sin pañales.

-Vamos Shiru estate quietecito que el tito Naruto te va a cambiar- intentando cambiarle el pañal al niño- a ver...donde están los pol...-una oleada de polvos blancos impactaron contra la cara del rubio, cuando Naruto abrió los ojos vio como Shiru tenia el bote de los polvos de talco en las manos- ya encontré los polvos de talco decía mientras le arrebata el bote al niño.

Shiru solo lo miro mal, su mirada se parecía a la de Sasuke cuando Naruto lo molestaba.

Naruto se dio cuenta de esto- Teme...definitivamente es hijo tuyo- decía mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

Ante esto el niño comenzó a reír como si hubiera entendido lo que Naruto había dicho.

-Pero menos mal que se parece mas a Sakura-chan, es tan alegre y lindo como ella- una sonrisa de ternura permanecía en su cara mientras miraba al niño y recordaba al apelirrosa.

**Fin del Flash back**

-Y...pues eso es lo que paso jeje- miraba a Hinata riéndose mientras se sobaba la nuca con una mano- ahora entiendo porque la gente me miraba raro por la calle...- poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

-Naruto jeje- Hinata lo miraba con una cotita en la cabeza, no podía entender como el rubio era tan despistado.

-Pero da igual lo importante es que tu estés bien Hinata, me asuste de verdad cuando pensé que estabas en el hospital- mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa- cuando nuestro hijo nazca, quiero estar presente- su sonrisa se ensancho al pensar en el nacimiento de su hijo.

-Naruto-kun...-Hinata lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, de la emoción por escucharlo hablar así- te quiero- se inclino un poco dejándole un pequeño beso en los labios y lo abrazo.

-Y yo a ti Hinata- y correspondió al abrazo- además Hinata imagínate que no llego a tiempo al hospital, Sakura-chan y tu padre me matan- decía con la cara descompuesta solo d imaginárselo.

-Naruto jeje- Hinata empezó a reír, Naruto podía ser tan lindo y gracioso a la vez. A veces era como un niño al que hay que proteger pero otras veces era todo un hombre que te protege de todo.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Al irse Naruto la casa quedo en un profundo silencio, Sasuke se sentía extraño, bueno mas bien decepcionado; El que había llegado con todas las ganas del mundo de ver **su** pelirrosa y ella no estaba... y no sabia a que ora podía llegar a casa, a veces el trabajo en el hospital se alargaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada. A Sasuke esto no le gustaba nada, el quería llegar a casa y que Sakura ya estuviera allí esperándole.

Intento convencerla muchas veces de que dejara el hospital, que no necesitaba trabajar; cosa que era verdad, el clan Uchiha siempre ha sido un clan rico y al ser Sasuke uno de los hijos del jefe del clan pues no tenia problemas, además del dímelo que Sasuke ganaba en las misiones (ya que el no quería depender de su clan, sino salir adelante con sus propios medios), pero Sakura era una mujer demasiado cabezota y no quería sentirse mantenida por el moreno, ¡eso ni muerta!.

Ella amaba su trabajo; incluso seguía haciendo misiones, ahora como ambu, pero al ser Sasuke un jefe ambu siempre se encargaba de que no fueran peligrosas o de ir con ella para poder protegerla, cosa que tenia a Sakura muy enfadada ya que pensaba que Sasuke lo hacia porque la consideraba débil o porque no confiaba en ella, pero el lo hacia porque le daba un miedo terrible que a ella pudiera pasarle algo y porque no se fiaba de los compañeros de equipo que les eran asignados a la pelirrosa; Sakura era una mujer hermosa y muy deseada el la villa, aunque muy pocos se atreverían a hacer algo estando Sasuke Uchiha por medio.

Sasuke subió a su cuarto a ver a Shiru, no es que estuviera preocupado por el, en el fondo confiaba en Naruto, pero sintió una extraña sensación, esa sensación que te dice que algo va a ir mal.

Esa sensación desapareció al ver al niño allí dormidito tan placidamente, era precioso.

Estuvo unos minutos contemplándolo y decidió bajar a esperar a Sakura. La verdad no tenia ganas de ir a ver a la Hokague.

_"No creo que Tsunade-sama se enfade porque llegue un poco tarde..."_- se decía así mismo intentando auto convencerse de ello-_"y si se enfada me da igual..."_

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, decidió darse una ducha y quitarse esa ropa para estar más cómodo. Cuando termino salio de la ducha y se ato una toalla a la cintura ( O)

Subió a su cuarto y se puso el pijama. El pijama constaba de un pantalón largo, el nunca había utilizado la parte de arriba del pijama. Se sentía mejor así, además era más cómodo si había alguna "emergencia" (que pervertido ¬¬)

Le volvió a dar un vistazo al niño y bajo a la cocina, como le hubiera gustado que al llegar Sakura le tuviera preparada una rica cena y si podía ser, un rico "postre" (jeje)

Pero no...en lugar de eso estaba allí sentado solo...y con un mísero plato de ramen instantáneo en las manos, con lo que odiaba el ramen; a causa de cierto rubio que casi lo obligaba a ir a comerlo después de todos los entrenamientos.

En ese momento pensó que su día no podía ir peor...pero estaba muy equivocado.

Se termino el ramen y se dirigió al salón, allí se tumbo en un sofá a esperar a Sakura.

_"No creo que tarde mucho en llegar..."_- y dio un gran bostezo- _"bueno, eso espero..."_- y cayo dormido al instante.

Tock, Tock- Sonaba la puerta de la casa _"emmm??"_

Tock, Tock- volvía a sonar más fuete _"¿pero que es eso?"_- Sasuke permanecía tumbado en el sofá, aun con los ojos cerrados

Tock, Tock- sonó de nuevo Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe- _"pero que ¡¡C...!! "_- y fijo su vista en la puerta, la cual volvió a sonar, pero esta vez iba acompañada de una gritona voz que hizo que a Sasuke le recorriera un tremendo escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!!-decía una chica al otro lado de la puerta, si era Karin, la integrante femenino del equipo Hebi, bueno del ex-equipo Hebi.

Sasuke se encontraba un poco desorientado-_" ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?...¿Que hace esta loca aquí?...¿y donde esta Sakura?-_ se levanto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Karin

-¿Que quieres Kar...- al abrir la puerta Karin se abalanzo sobre el abrazando su cuello.

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!! cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¡¡te extrañe muchísimo!!- decía la zorr...perdón Karin poniendo una voz con la que pretendía parecer sexy

El chico permanecía quieto con la pelirroja colgada del cuello- karin suéltame- su voz se volvió autoritaria y la miraba como diciendo: si no me sueltas ahora mismo, te juro que te estaré torturando hasta el día del juicio final.

Pero al parecer Karin no notaba esos pequeños detalles, o simplemente no quería notarlos- Sasuke-kun esa es la bienvenida que me das después de tanto tiempo- mientras comenzaba a hacer pucheros.

-Karin...- ahora su voz había cambiado, había adquirido un tono de maldad que asustaría a cualquiera y l pelirrosa no iba a se menos.

Karin soltó enseguida el cuello del Uchiha mientras que en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa nerviosa- jeje, vamos Sasuke-kun que solo fue una broma, no te pongas así- mientras agitaba las manos.

El chico la miraba con cara de fastidio.

_"Después de estar un mes entero fuera de casa, lo único que quiero es estar con Sakura y con mi hijo. Cuando llego a casa esperando ver a Sakura me encuentro con el dobe operándome, y por si fuera poco cuando por fin se va, aparece esta loca. ¿¿Oh Kami-sama porque me haces esto¡¡"_

Karin, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?- Sasuke hablaba con un tono de molestia y con el ceño algo fruncido, la verdad no le había hecho ninguna gracia ver a la pelirroja.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Y... ¿que les pareció?**

**Este capitulo lo he hecho mas largo y además he puesto un poco de Naruhina**

**No es que se haya adelantado mucho la historia, pero en el próximo ya se descubrirá que es lo que paso con Sasuke y con Karin.**

**Les doy las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review**

**Setsuna 17**

**Zara**

**dark angel**

**Musa 555**

**Adi**

**No fueron muchas personas pero se los agradezco de corazón sus reviews son preciosos y suponen un gran animo para mi.**

**Muchas gracias también a Adi que fue la que me ayudo con los nombres del padre y del hijo de Sakura **

**Y decirle a Musa 555 que Itachi si va a aparecer **

**Déjenme un reviews por fa...que necesito vuestra opinión y vuestros animos, que me inspiran un monton.**

**Que estéis bien**

**Matta ne!!**

**oOo Dark Asuka oOo**


	3. El intento de Sasuke

Un gran malentendido- Narración de la historia

_"Un gran malentendido"- _Pensamientos de los personajes

_**Un gran malentendido**_**-** Inner o texto destacado

------------------------------------------------------- Cambio de escena

**Flash-Back**-recuerdos

**Advertencias:** puede que me salga de la personalidad de los personajes en algún momento

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-Karin, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?- Sasuke hablaba con un tono de molestia y con el ceño algo fruncido, no le había hecho ninguna gracia ver a la pelirroja._

Tras preguntarle se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó.

-Pues vine a verte Sasuke-kun...que mas pude venir a hacer - y también se sentó en el sofá, se sentó de manera que quedo mirando hacia Sasuke; el cual por la cercanía de la chica frunció notablemente el ceño mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Karin me has entendido perfectamente, dime porque estas aquí- volvió la cara hacia la chica, la cual se asusto un poco por la mirada del moreno.

-El imbécil de Suigetsu quería ir a una aldea que esta cerca de aquí, no se muy bien para que, tenia algo que ver con una de esas estúpidas espadas que les gustan tanto- Al hablar de su compañero en su cara se formaba una mueca de asco.

-¿Y donde están Suigetsu y Juugo ahora?- Interrogo el Uchiha mientras rezaba para que los otros dos integrantes de Hebi no se aparecieran también en su casa, y que si llegaban a venir fuera para llevarse a Karin.

-El imbécil de Suigetsu y el baka de Juugo están en esa aldea. Y les dije que viniéramos a verte pero Suigetsu dijo que no te alegrarías de vernos y que no quería morir antes de conseguir la odiosa espadita; y el baka de Juugo estaba de acuerdo, entonces no me quedo otra opción que venir sola- en su cara apareció una gran sonrisa.

_"Así que Suigetsu y Juugo sabían que esta loca iba a venir y no la detuvieron.... por su bien espero no verlos."- _En la cara de Sasuke se veía maldad, mucha maldad, y una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro.

-¿En que piensas Sasuske-kun?- Pregunto la pelirroja de forma sensual mientras se acercaba a la cara del Uchiha.

-No te importa- Sasuke se alejo un poco de ella, Karin que no es tonta (bueno...eso habría que discutirlo) se percato del gesto del chico

-¿Sasuke-kun donde esta la cocina que quiero beber un baso de agua?- la pelirroja se había levantado y esperaba a que Sasuke le dijera donde estaba la cocina.

-La sala de la derecha- Sasuke señalo hacia donde se encontraba la cocina.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia la cocina, la cocina era bastante amplia, en medio había una mesa con sus sillas, el frigorífico y los muebles estaban justo en frente de la puerta ; una vez allí empezó a buscar los vasos, hasta que los encontró en un armario- ¿Sasuke-kun quieres que te lleve algo de beber?

-Hmp

-Tomare eso como un si- entendió el brazo y cojió dos vasos, los coloco encima de una mesa. Luego se dirigió al frigorífico y cojió una botella, la cual contenía agua, empezó a llenar los vasos y cuando estuvieron llenos, saco un pequeño frasquito que guardaba en un bolsillo. El frasquito contenía un liquido rojo, Karin lo abrió y vertió dos gotas en uno de los vasos. El liquido se mezclo con el agua al instante. Ella cojió los dos vasos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke

Al llegar le entrego uno de los dos vasos, Sasuke observo por un momento el vaso con una notoria desconfianza, pero al ver a la chica beber, bebió el también.

- Karin . Suigetsu y Juugo ya habrán terminado de hacer lo que tenían que hacer, ¿no crees que deberías irte?- el moreno no tenia nada de ganas de aguantarla, el solo quería que Sakura llegara de una vez.

-Tu crees Sa-su-ke-kun la pelirroja se fue acercando poco a poco, mientras que Sasuke solo la obsevaba- es que no quieres estar conmigo- decía la pelirroja con voz de niña pequeña intentando seducir al moreno mientras que se acercaba cada vez mas.

Llego un momento en que estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se entre mezclaban, pero Karin seguía acercándose a el. En un momento en el que sus labios casi se rozaban, Sasuke la sujeto por los hombros y la aparto hacia atrás.

-Karin, ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- decía sin soltarla

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun no me digas que tu no quieres- y empezó a acercarse de nuevo

-Es que estas loca- Sasuke intento apartarla de nuevo pero esta vez le faltaron sus fuerzas y empezó a ver borroso- ¡Karin que me as echo!

-Ves como no puedes resistirte Sasuke-kun- En ese momento la pelirroja cazo los labios del moreno, aunque Sasuke no correspondía al beso, al parecer lo que Karin había puesto en su vaso había echo que perdiera varias de sus facultades.

Karin lo fue empujando poco a poco hasta quedar tumbada encima de el en el sofá. Corto el beso un momento por falta de aire.

- Karin suelta me ahora mismo y puede que no te mate- decía el moreno totalmente enfadado, de el emanaba una extraña luz azul y en su cara se mostraba un gran enfado.

-Pero...Sasuke-kun, si ni siquiera hemos empezado- y volvió a besarlo, en ese momento se escucho como se abría una puerta, karin se separo de Sasuke y miro hacia allí.

Sasuke instintamente volvio hacia alli la mirada, alli se encontraba Sakura, observando la escena, con la cara totalmente desencajada. Sakura empezo a correr hacia las escaleras.

-Sakura- grito Sasuke sacando fuerzas de flaquezas se levanto rapidamente, haciendo que Karin callera al suelo.

Empezo a correr escaleras arriba detras de Sakura, cuando llego a su cuarto solo pudo verla durante unas milesimas de segundo , ya que desaparecio en una nube de humo color rosa, pero durante el poco tiempo que la pudo ver, solo se fijo en su cara, una cara que reflejaba un tremendo dolor y que estaba cubiertas de lagrimas.

-¡¡Sakura!!-grito justo despues de que Sakura desapareciera, sentia miedo por lo que Sakura pudiera haber pensado.

Sasuke se quedo quieto mirando el lugar donde estaba sakura, se acerco al lugar y fijo su vista en la pequeña cuna de su hijo, la cual estaba vacía; Sakura se lo habia llevado. Sasuke no podia soportar la idea de quedarse solo, sin su hijo, sin su mujer.... despues de estar un rato mirando la cuna de su hijo, Sasuke volvio en sí y salio del cuarto para buscar a Sakura y explicarle todo lo que habia pasado.

Al bajar vio a Karin sentada en el sofa esperandolo -Sasuken- kun! alfin bajas ya estaba cansada de esperar....pense que te habias ido con la pelo chicle- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Sasuke

Sasuke la agarro fuertemente del brazo sin mirarla a la cara, con la mirada fija hacia delante, como si estubiera ausente- escuchame bien, te vas a ir ahora mismo de mi casa y no vas a volver nunca, no quiero que me hables ni que me mires y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, entendiste- el tono de Sasuke era calmado pero se notaba lleno de furia y enfado.

Sasuke solto a Karin sin volver a decir nada mas y salio de su casa dejando a la pelirroja alli parada, estatica ante las palabras del moreno.

________________________________________**Fin del Flash back**______________________________________________

Sin darse cuenta Sasuke habia llegado ya a casa del padre de Sakura, seguramente al lugar al que se habria dirigido la pelirrosa; normalmente habria ido a casa de Ino o Naruto, pero Ino estaba de mision y en casa de Naruto estaba Hinata, la cua estaba embarazada de 9 meses y conociendo a Sakura no habria querido molestarla.

Se dispuso a llamar a la puerta, pero no era capaz de llamar, tenia miedo, miedo de que sakura no quisiera hablar con el, a que ella le odiara; hacia mucho tiempo que no sentia ese miedo, Sasuke Uchiha no es una persona que sienta miedo por cualquier cosa, pero cuando se trata de Sakura o de su hijo el miedo se apoderaba de el_. "Y si.... si no quiere abrir...."- _Sasuke se alejo un poco de la puerta- _"Pero...no puedo dejar esto asi... tengo que explicarle a Sakura lo que a pasado"- _Se volvio a acercar a la puerta y dio un timido golpe con su puño.

Dentro estaban Sakura y Sitka sentados uno al lado del otro. Sitka le habia preparado un te a Sakura para intentar tranqilizarla. Sakura tomaba el te mientras no dejaba de mirar al pequeño Shiru hasta que escucharon la puerta, en ese momento su cuerpo se estremecio, un tremendo escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo, ella sabia que podia ser Sasuke, sabia que el iria a buscarla, pero ella no queria verlo, solamente el pensar en el le hacia recordar lo que habia visto en su casa. Sus ojos se fijaron rapidamente en la puerta, en su mirada se notaba miedo, miedo a ver a Sasuke pero mas miedo a verlo con Karin.

Sitka se giro hacia la puerta cuando volvio a sonar, luego miro a Sakura que parecia hipnotizada mirando la puerta. Entonces se levanto y se dirigio a abrir -Papa...- Sitka se volvio para mirar a Sakura -papa no abras...-.

-Tengo que abrir hija... ademas si es ese Uchiha pienso hacerlo escarmentar por lo que hizo- mientras Sitka y Sakura hablaban la puerta no dejaba de sonar y Sasuke ya se estaba poniendo nervioso

-si... si es Sasuke.. no le digas ni hagas nada.... por favor....- a Sakura le salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos, lo que menos queria ahora era que su padre peleara con sasuke

Sitka suspiro ante las palabras de Sakura- vale hija....no le dire, ni le hare nada... pero no voy a dejar que hable contigo- se giro y abrio la puerta, al otro lado se encontraba Sasuke. Se encontraba algo alterado y muy nervioso, Sitka al verlo tubo que contenerse las ganas de darle un puñetazo y dejarlo tirado en la calle.

-Que viniste hacer aqui Uchiha- la voz de Sitka estaba llena de odio e impotencia y su mirada no ayudaba mucho, si las miradas matasen Sasuke ya estaria hasta enterrado.

-Vine a por Sakura- Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante- Se que esta aqui, quiero hablar con ella- la voz de Sasuke era segura y firme, aunque el por dentro no estaba nada seguro.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo y yo no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella- dijo mientras empujaba a Sasuke con una mano haciendo que este retrocediera. Dentro Sakura mantenia su mirada fija en el pequeño Shiru mientras escuchaba a Sasuke y Sitka y comenzaba a llorar cada vez con mas intensidad.

-Tu no puedes prohibirme que la vea, ademas tengo que explicarle lo que paso- Sasuke volvio a dar un paso encarando a Sitka

-Yo soi su padre y si puedo prohibirtelo y no pienso dejar que te acerques, ademas ella sabe ya lo que paso no hace falta que le expliques nada- Sitka cada vez estaba mas enfadado y a Sasuke no le faltaba mucho para empujar a Sitka y entrar a la fuerza a la casa.

-Le he dicho que quiero hablar con Sakura señor Haruno- Sasuke estaba realmente enfadado, nadie le podia impedir que el hablara con Sakura y menos en ese momento

Sitka agarro a Sasuke del brazo (recordad que Sasuke estaba sin camiseta, ya qe solo tiene puesto el pantalon del pijama *¬*, el pobre el frio que tiene que estar pasando XD)- Uchiha te e dicho que no te voy a dejar verla, no pienso dejar que le vuelvas a hacer daño-

Al escuchar que el le habia echo daño, sasuke sintio como la necesidad de hablar con Sakura aumentaba, ni se fijo en su brazo; que aun estaba agarrado por Sitka. Sasuke agacho la cabeza - Tengo que hablar con ella...-

- Ya no te lo voy a repetir mas Uchiha o te vas de aqui tu solo o te tendre que echar yo- Sitka solto el brazo de Sasuke empujandolo al mismo tiempo

- No pienso irme de aqui hasta no hablar con Sakura- Sasuke levanto la cara dejando ver un par de ojos rubì

-¿Cres que me asustas con eso Uchiha?, por mucho Sharingan que me enseñes no te voy a dejar entrar- Sitka se puso cubriendo totalmente la puerta para que sasuke no pudiera ver a Sakura. Mientras Sakura seguia llorando sentada en el sofa con los oidos tapados como una niña pequeña, para no escuchar la pelea.

Sasuke estaba totalmente furioso- ¡que me dejes verla!- Sasuke empujo a Sitka apartandolo hacia un lado, entonces quedo paralizado al ver la imagen de sakura. Toda la ira y el enfado que sentia se convirtio en tristeza al verla con los oidos tapados y llorando desconsoladamente, en ese momento Sitka le dio a Sasuke un puñetazo a Sasuke haciendo que este cayese al suelo.

Sasuke se levanto del suelo y empezo a andar hacia Sakura como si Sitka no estubiera, como si el solo pudiera verla a ella. Sitka al ver que Sasuke seguia andando hacia Sakura, lo agarro y lo empujo hacia la puerta poniendose delante- ¡Te e dicho que no puedes pasar Uchiha!-

-Sakura....- Sasuke parecia que estaba en un tipo de trance y no atendia a lo que Sitka decia

- ¡Uchiha te e dicho que te vayas, no me obligues a darte otro puñetazo!- Sitka levanto el puño hacia Sasuke, en ese momento Sasuke reaciono, le agarro el brazo y empezo a apretarlo con su mano.

-No voy a dejar que nadie me impida verla- Sasuke estaba fuera de si, su mirada era diferente, era como si fuera otra persona, mucho mas oscura; esto era debido al sello maldito, que con las emociones tan fuertes que estaba sintiendo sasuke en ese momento comenzo a descontrolarse.

Sitka no pudo hacer nada ante el agarre del moreno, solo podia retroceder debido a la fuerza que empleaba Sasuke. Sakura miro hacia la puerta y vio como Sasuke tenia agarrado a su padre, en los ojos de sakura se veia terror y miedo al ver a Sasuke asi; habia recordado el dia en el bosque de la muerte durante los primeros examenes de chuunin cuando Sasuke le habia roto los dos brazos al ninja del sonido. Aterrada por lo que Sasuke podia hacerle a su padre Sakura cogio el telefono y llamó rapidamente a la unica persona que podia ayudarla. (Em... si si hay telefono, es que o sino no podia seguir bien la historia jeje ^^u)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En casa de Naruto**

Hinata se encontraba revisando unos rollos medicos sobre embarazos cuando un rubio entro en la habitacion donde estaba ella con un peluche en la mano. El peluche tenia un pañal puesto y el rubio lo traia zarandeandolo mientras que gritaba- ¡¡Hinata!!¡¡Hinata!!¡¡mira mira!!- decia mientras le mostraba el peluche.

-¿Em... que quieres que vea Naruto?- Decia Hinata sin enterder que queria Naruto- ¿Ese no es el peluche que Sakura-san compro para el bebe? ¿que haces con el? ¿ y de donde salieron esos pañales?- Hinata señalaba los pañales que traia puesto el peluche.

-Hinata estube practicando como se ponen los pañales para poder cambiar a nuestro hijo- Decia el rubio con cara de orgullo

-Pe...pero Naruto-kun... si tu ya sabes cambiar a los bebes- dijo Hinata un poco desconcertada

-Si ya... pero el Teme el otro dia se asusto cuando yo le dije que habia cambiado a Shiru y me dijo inutil...¡Inutil! te lo puedes creer Hinata-chan yo un inutil- decia el rubio mientras cascadas de lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-jeje Naruto, Sasuke-san seguramente no hablaria enserio, tu puedes cuidar perfectamente a un bebe, sino Sasuke-san no confiaria en ti para cuidar de Shiru- dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Naruto

-Dudo mucho que el Teme confie en mi- decia con los ojos entrecerrados mientras recordaba a Sasuke

-Claro que si confia en ti, lo que pasa que a Sasuke no le gusta que tu lo sepas - decia Hinata con una sonrrisa tierna en la cara

-Si ya, el Teme se hace el duro pero en el fondo me necesita jajajaja- comenzo a reirse a carcajadas mietras que hinata lo miraba divertida. En ese momento sono el telefono, Hinata fue a coger el telefono, pero Naruto le hizo unas señas para que ella no se levantara y cojio él el telefono.

-¡Aqui la casa del proximo Hokage! jajajaja- dijo mientras Hinata tapaba la boca para reirse, le habia dicho muchas veces que no dijera eso por telefono pero el siempre hacia lo que queria. Al otro lado del telefono una voz lloraba desconsolada, al escucharla la cara de Naruto cambio rapidamente- Sa... Sakura -chan....?-

-N-Na....Naruto p-por.... fa-vor ven ra-rapido- intentaba decir Sakura mientras seguia llorando

-¿Sakura-chan que paso? ¿donde estas?- el rubio estaba totalmente histerico, en su cara solo se veia terror por lo que podia haber pasado a su amiga

Mientras Hinata miraba intranquila la cara de Naruto, sabia que algo malo pasaba

-E-estoi e-en ca-sa de mi padre.... ven rapido por... favor- decia mientras lloraba cada vez mas

-Ahora mismo voy Sakura-chan tranquila- Naruto colgo el telefono- Hinata tengo que irme algo le paso a Sakura-chan- Naruto le dio un beso en la frente a Hinata

-Vale Naruto-kun, llamame para decirme como esta Sakura-san - Naruto asintio con la cabeza y desaparecio en una nube de humo

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En casa del Señor Haruno**

Sitka se habia soltado del agarre de Sasuke y ahora ambos forcejeaban, mientras sakura estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando. Se sentia estupida por no hacer nada, por no hacerle frente a Sasuke y por dejar que su padre estuviera peleandose con el y ella ahi quieta, pero no podia moverse, simplemente era incapaz de hacer nada.

En ese momento llego Naruto por detras de sauke, que al ver lo que estaba pasando agarro a Sasuke y lo aparto de Sitka- ¡Pero que esta pasando aqui!- decia el rubio desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando- ¿Sasuke es que te volviste loco?- se giro para mirar a Sasuke, Sasuke solo desvio la mirada, Naruto volvio a mirar a Sitka- ¿Donde esta Sakura-chan?-

Sitka se aparto de la puerta y se giro mirando hacia donde estaba sakura en el suelo, Naruto entro en la casa y cuando estaba justo delante de ella Sakura se levanto y abrazo rapidamente a Naruto mientras seguia solo le acariciaba la cabeza- sakura-chan, tranquila....- Naruto acompaño a Sakura y la sento en el sillon- Sakura-chan tranquilizate, ahora mismo vuelvo, voy a hablar con el Teme ¿vale?- Sakura asintio con la cabeza y Naruto se levanto del sillon.

Sitka entro dentro de la casa mientras Naruto salia para hablar con Sasuke. Sitka se acerco a Sakura- Hija... perdona mi comportamiento...te dije que no iba a hacerlo... pero...-

Sakura lo interrumpio- n-no... pa-pasa nada papa....- y mostro en su rostro una sorrisa, una sonrrisa que esbozo solo para hacer sentir mejor a su padre, ya que lo que menos queria en ese momento era sonrreir. Sitka se sento al lado de Sakura en silencio hasta que volviera Naruto, en la casa solo se escuchaba el llanto de la pelirrosa, que era un poco menos intenso que antes, el ver al rubio la habia tranquilizado mucho.

Naruto cerro la puerta al salir y se dirigio hacia Sasuke- Teme dime que ocurrio aqui, que le pasa a Sakura-chan y porque Sitka y tu estaban peleando- Naruto sabia que Sasuke y Sitka no se llevaban bien, Sasuke se habia quedado con sakura y eso nunca le sento nada bien al señor Haruno, ademas de la rivalidad que habian tenido siempre Sitka Haruno y Fugaku Uchiha, pero aunque ellos no se llevaran bien, Naruto sabia que en el fondo se apreciaban y respetaban, y no podia entender que es lo que habia pasado.

- La he lastimado Naruto... e herido a Sakura...- dijo Sasuke mientras agachaba la cabeza

-¿Pero Teme que fue lo que paso?, sea lo que sea puede arreglarse- dijo el rubio acercandose a Sasuke

-No creo Naruto... ya viste como estaba ella... -

-Teme cuentame que fue lo que paso, seguro que si podemos hacer algo y se soluiona- dijo el rubio mostrando una pequña sonrrisa con la que pretendia dar animos a su amigo

Sasuke levanto la cabeza- Lo que paso fue... que Sakura llego a casa y me vio tumbado en la en el sofa besandome con Karin- dijo Sasuke para volver a agachar la cabeza

-¡¡¿¿Que??!! Teme con esa zanahoria, has dejado a Sakura-chan- dijo sacando una foto de sakura en bikini (que estara haciendo Naruto con esa foto ¬¬)- ¿por esa zanahoria con patas? - Saco una foto de Karin recien levantada (tampoco se de donde saco esa ¬¬) y la puso al lado de la de sakura- ves la diferencia Teme ¿la ves? ¿la ves?-

Sasuke le quito las fotos a Naruto- Naruto yo no bese a Karin- dijo Sasuke mientras tiraba al suelo la foto de karin- yo nunca dejaria a sakura- dijo mirando la foto de sakura

-¿Entonces?.... no entiendo, a no ser que....- dijo poniendo cara pensante- Ah!!!- Naruto se tapo la boca mientras y puso cara entre pervertido y asustado, Sasuke solo lo miraba raro- Teme la zanahoria te intento violar!- Sasuke se tapo la cara con una mano, solo a Naruto se le ocurriria decir una cosa asi

-Naruto, ella solo me beso y Sakura llego en ese momento- dijo Sasuke intentando explicarle a Naruto

-Aaaaa....creo que lo entiendo... lo que no entiendo es como se acerco tanto como para besarte- dijo el rubio mientras se imaginaba a Karin intentado acercarsea Sasuke y Sasuke con una silla y un latigo como los domadores de fieras.

- Eso no lo se... al parecer puso algo en la bebida y me inmovilizo....pero eso ya no importa, Sakura nos vio besandonos y cree que la e engañado - dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza

-Um... Teme mira vete a casa, yo intentare hablar con Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio sonrriendole a su amigo

-No tengo ganas de irme a casa... no es lo mismo si no estan Sakura y Shiru alli- Sasuke se encontraba avatido, Naruto nunca lo habia visto asi, el era Sasuke Uchiha, el nunca se rendia

-Puedes venir conmigo a casa, a Hinata y a mi no nos importa- dijo Naruto sonrriendo mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro a Sasuke

-Gracias Dobe... pero creo que me ire a casa de mis padres... despues de todo no tengo ganas de estar con nadie y no creo que Itachi o mi padre esten- dijo Sasuke justo antes de guardarse la foto de sakura y darse la vuelta. Sasuke confiaba en que Itachi o Fugaku se encontraran en una mision, y asi solo estaria con Mikoto- Dobe... ten cuidado de Sakura ¿vale?-

-Ey! Teme no digas eso que me dan escalofrios, es como si les fuera a pasar algo a alguno- Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke - Pero yo cuidare de Sakura-chan no te preocupes y tambien hablare con ella, veras como todo se soluciona.

-... eso espero..- Sasuke empezo a andar cabizbajo- Dobe confio en ti...- dijo casi en un susurro

Naruto se quedo observando a Sasuke hasta que su silueta desaparicio en el horizonte, luego se dio la vuelta y entro dentro de la casa, donde estaban Sakura y Sitka sentados en el sillon sin mediar palabra. Al ver entrar a Naruto, Sitka se levanto del sillon- yo... os dejo solos... mejor voy a darme una ducha- dijo dirigiendose al piso de arriba - Naruto tienes ramen en la nevera si quieres comer- dijo mientras desaparecia por las escaleras

-Gracias Señor Haruno- dijo Naruto para luego mirar a Sakura- Sakura-chan.... co..como te encuentras?- decia el rubio mientras miraba a la pelirrosa. (si ya lo se... pregunta tonta... pero es Naruto, ¿que mas queriais que le dijera?)

Sakura solo se abrazo a el- Naruto...-Sakura seguia llorando abrazada a Naruto, y el solo le acariciaba la espalda para que se desahogara

Despues de un buen rato, Sakura dejo de llorar - Sakura-chan... ¿quieres hablar de lo que a pasado?- Naruto queria hablar con ella para contarle lo que le dijo sasuke, pero el no queria presionarla.

Sakura solo asintio con la cabeza, ella tambien sabia que tendrian que hablar de eso y queria terminar lo antes posible- Sa...Sasuke me engaño...- dijo en un susurro

-Sakura-chan... las cosas no son como parecen,.. Sasuke me conto lo que paso... y creo que no es lo que tu piensas....- decia el rubio mientras le agarraba las manos a su amiga para hacerla sentir mejor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Primero... **

**Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen**

**Deje el fic abandonadito **

**Pero ya actualizare mas seguido**

**ademas hice el capitulo mas largo para compensar, aunque deberia escribirlo super grande si quisiera compensar jeje**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo**

**Ah! y gomen tambien por las faltas de ortografia, se me rompio el corrector de word y no me funciona muy bien la tecla de las tildes**

**Mi pc es un desastre TOT**

**Espero que no salga muy junto....  
**

**Y déjenme un reviews por fa...que necesito vuestra opinión **

**Que estéis bien**

**Matta ne!!**

**oOo Dark Asuka oOo**


	4. La ayuda de Naruto

Un gran malentendido- Narración de la historia

_"Un gran malentendido"- _Pensamientos de los personajes

_**Un gran malentendido**_**-** Inner o texto destacado

------------------------------------------------------- Cambio de escena

**Flash-Back**-recuerdos

**Advertencias:** puede que me salga de la personalidad de los personajes en algún momento

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-Sakura-chan... las cosas no son como parecen,.. Sasuke me contó lo que paso... y creo que no es lo que tu piensas....- decía el rubio mientras le agarraba las manos a su amiga para hacerla sentir mejor._

Sakura tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, no hizo ni el intento de mirar a su amigo cuando este le hablo- yo… se lo que vi… Naruto- ya había parado de llorar pero en su voz ronca y en su tono se notaba que minutos antes si lo había estado haciendo.

-Pero… Sakura- chan… el me contó que la zanahoria esa lo obligo… - Sakura miro a Naruto por primera vez desde que entro tras hablar con Sasuke, ella lo miraba algo incrédula, hasta un poco ofendida, como le decía eso, ¿acaso pensaba que era tonta? , no podía ni explicarse como Naruto le había echo caso a Sasuke

Naruto al ver la cara de Sakura intento explicarse- es decir… ya se que suena tonto, que una tipa como esa pueda obligar a Sasuke a hacer algo… ya suena entupido decir que alguien a obligado a Sasuke a hacer algo…pero es verdad… yo se que el Teme no mentía, yo le creo-

-Naruto…. Yo lo vi… el la estaba besando… ¿a mi no me crees….?- Naruto ante esas palabras reacciono rápidamente

-¡¡Cla...claro que te creo Sakura-chan!! es solo que…- Naruto miro hacia la puerta de la calle ahora cerrada- creo…por lo que me contó el… que ambas cosas fueron posible…- el rubio la miro y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza…- Sakura-chan… ya sabes lo mal que me explico yo… jeje- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tímida en la cara

Sakura esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, el rubio siempre era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos

Naruto volvió a ponerse serio -Mira… Sakura-chan… - Naruto miro fijamente a Sakura, esta al notar el tono de voz de el, hizo lo mismo- Sasuke me contó lo ocurrido…. el me dijo que no sabe muy bien como paso, que ella puso algo en su bebida, el quedo inmovilizado y ella lo beso- (Wa! Naruto da unas explicaciones….-tono irónico- )

Sakura seguía mirando fijamente a Naruto- _**Ves! Sasuke no nos engaño! Esa zorra se**__**le tiro encima!-**_

_-"Me parece algo muy complicado hacer eso sin que Sasuke no quiera no crees…."-_

_**-Que no oíste Sakurita, la zorra puso algo en su bebida-**_

_- "Sasuke es un ninja experimentado lo habría notado"-_

_**-Hmp me vas a debatir todo ¬¬**_

_-"Todo lo que no tenga sentido si, ¿acaso tu crees lo que dijo Naruto?"_

-C_**laro que le creo, no es que Naruto se explique muy bien pero… no creo que Sasuke-kun sea capaz de hacernos algo así**_

_-"Te he dicho que no lo llames así…"_

Naruto miraba a Sakura que se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el suelo- Sakura-chan...- Sakura reacciono y miro a Naruto- Sakura-chan ya se que no me explico bien, y que seguramente no este ayudando mucho… e incluso puede que lo este liando aun mas…. Pero yo creo que la historia del Teme es verdad… yo creo que no miente- Sakura agacho la mirada, pero Naruto le aguanto la cara para que le mirara- Conozco bien a Sasuke, y la cara que tenia esta tarde no se la había visto nunca… -

Sakura le miro mas interesada en sus palabras- ¿Qué cara tenia?- dijo en apenas un susurro con voz pesada y con un tono de tristeza

-Tenía una cara de total preocupación, de desconcierto, de miedo… yo no soy muy bueno con estas cosas, pero… nunca había visto a Sasuke así…. Nunca le vi tener miedo de nada…-

Sakura se volvió a quedar pensativa-_**Ves!! El nos quiere!**_

_- "¿Será verdad….?"_

_**-¡Claro que es verdad!**_

En ese momento sonó el teléfono sacando a Sakura de su ensimismamiento, Naruto al ver el estado de su amiga decidió cogerlo el.

-Casa de los Haruno- dijo con un tono formal

-Na…Naruto-kun eres tu?- la voz de Hinata sonaba preocupada al otro lado del teléfono

-Hinata-chan gomen se me olvido que debía de llamarte- Sakura miro al rubio mientras este halaba por teléfono, al escuchar la voz de Hinata su cara y su voz cambiaron por completo volviéndose mas dulces y tranquilas, era increíble como ella era capaz de hacer eso con solo hablar.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso Naruto? ¿Sakura esta bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo al niño o a Sasuke?- Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, la llamada de Sakura la había dejado intranquila y al ver que Naruto no la llamaba como le había dicho se puso a pesar en lo peor.

-Hinata tranquila… todos están bien…bueno… al menos físicamente- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a su amiga, Hinata le iba a replicar y decirle que le contara pero el rápidamente le corto- ¿cuando llegue a casa te contare todo vale amor?-

-Claro…- Hinata ya estaba algo menos preocupada, no por lo que le había dicho Naruto, sino por como le había notado, lo notaba triste y cabizbajo, pero si le hubiera pasado algo a alguno de ellos, Naruto estaría histérico.

- luego nos vemos amor…bueno… mejor será que te acuestes… es bastante tarde… y no quiero que te canses- tras oír la contestación y despedida de Hinata, Naruto colgó el teléfono y miro a Sakura- Si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche a dormir en mi casa Sakura –chan… me quedaría yo aquí…pero…no quiero dejar a Hinata sola en su estado-

-No... Naruto no te preocupes… yo estaré bien, estoy con mi padre, además no querría que Shiru se despertara- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa fingida- además… creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, no quiero que estés lejos de Hinata tanto tiempo.

-Pero Sakura-chan- el rubio no pudo continuar hablando ya que Sakura se levanto y tiro de el hasta la puerta de la calle, abrió la puerta y lo obligo a salir.

- Adiós Naruto- dijo sonriéndole, le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerro la puerta, tras cerrar la puerta se apoyo en esta y se dejo caer al suelo.

Naruto algo sorprendido solo atino a decir adiós y marcharse a su casa. Tras eso Sitka bajo las escaleras y vio a Sakura en el suelo sentada, se acerco y se arrodillo al lado de ella- Sakura, cariño... Porque no cojes a Shiru y te vas a dormir… tienen que estar los dos muy cansados…-

Sakura levanto la vista hacia su padre- Tienes razón papa…- se levanto y se dirigió hacia el sofá donde estaba su hijo, lo cojio en brazos y se fue hacia su cuarto.

Sitka solo la miro desde el suelo y cuando la vio irse se levanto e igual se fue a dormir.

**-----Con Sasuke----**

Sasuke iba caminando hacia su casa cabizbajo mientras que seguía pensando en lo que había pasado esa tarde_.-"Soy un verdadero idiota… ¿como he podido pelearme con Sitka?... es lo único que me hacia falta para que Sakura me perdonara"-_ pensó irónico mientras seguía andando sin mirar hacia delante- _"primero me ve besándome con…bueno con esa imbecil… y después casi me lió a porrazos con su padre…. Menos mal que quería que lo que quería era arreglarlo…que o sino no se…"-_

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no noto que había llegado a la puerta de su casa, cuando estaba justo en frente se paro en seco- Tsk… seré idiota….- dijo mientras miraba el cielo totalmente negro de la noche- ya tienen que ser las dos o las tres de la noche… como se me ocurre venir, seguramente ella este dormida… y sin ninguno de ellos en casa la asustare…- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza buscando alguna idea.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y se vio a un chico un poco mas alto que Sasuke, parecía mas mayor que el. El chico tenia el pelo largo y recogido con una gomilla cayéndole sobre el hombro vistiendo solo un pantalón de pijama (*¬* es el pijama oficial de la familia xD)- ¿Sasuke que demonios haces ahí a estas horas y hablando solo?- dijo el chico mientras que miraba extrañado a Sasuke- ¿y que haces así vestido?- señalándolo.

Sasuke al escuchar la puerta se quedo paralizado pensando que ya había despertado a Mikoto…pero la que salio no era ella… sino mucho peor – Itachi…- Sasuke no se lo podía creer, como era posible, estaba convencido que su día no podía ir a peor, pero entonces aparecía Itachi. Sasuke al escuchar lo que le dijo Itachi y al ver que lo señalaba, se miro extrañado y entonces se dio cuenta que aun llevaba puesto solamente el pantalón del pijama, así que se había paseado por toda Konoha así… aunque tampoco es que le importara… no después de todo lo que había pasado, en ese momento el solo podía pensar en una cosa, mas bien en una persona… Sakura.

Itachi al ver que no contestaba se acerco a el- ¿Oye estas bien? ¿Que te pasa?-le puso la mano en el hombro con el fin de que reaccionara.

Sasuke miro la mano de su hermano y volvió a mirarlo a el- Esta noche voy a quedarme aquí a dormir…- Itachi se quedo mirándolo mientras que Sasuke pasaba por su lado y entraba dentro de la casa, Sasuke no quería dar mas explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido y menos a Itachi.

Itachi lo siguió dentro, Sasuke ya se había tumbado en el sofá, ya pensaría que hacer mañana, de momento dormiría allí-¿Sasuke me vas a decir que a pasado?, ¿porque estas aquí? ¿Y donde esta Sakura y Shiru?- Itachi se acerco al sofá y permaneció al lado esperando la respuesta de Sasuke

Pero Sasuke no respondió, hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Itachi y siguió tumbado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados- Itachi… ¿Fugaku esta en casa?- (Um… no sabia muy bien como llamaría Sasuke a su padre, no lo veo llamándolo papa xD)

-¿En?- Itachi no entendía muy bien que hacia allí Sasuke, ni para que quería a su padre, pero estaba demasiado adormilado para ponerse a interrogarlo, además ya habría tiempo mañana- no, esta de misión, volverá en unos días.

-Perfecto…- susurro Sasuke, por lo menos no tendría que hablar de eso con su padre, hablarlo con su madre era diferente, ella era más comprensiva y a Itachi no pensaba contarle nada.

Itachi se canso de estar esperando a Sasuke así que comenzó a subir las escaleras de la mansión Uchiha hacia su cuarto- buenas noches hermanito….-

Sasuke dio un gruñido como respuesta, nunca le había gustado que lo llamara así.

**------A la mañana siguiente----**

Sasuke no había dormido en toda la noche y en cuanto salio el sol fue a entrenar al patio de la mansión, pensó que entrenar era lo único que podría mantenerlo ocupado, pero no fue así, no podía ni concentrarse _– "Tsk… maldita sea…"-_ un kunai que había lanzado hacia un árbol quedo perdido entre la maleza a los pies de este- _"no soy capaz ni de hacer algo tan sencillo…"_

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto una voz de mujer desde la puerta del patio- no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

Sasuke al escuchar dicha voz se giro hacia ella- Hola mama…-Mikoto lo miro extrañada pero a la vez muy preocupada, ella notaba que algo iba mal.

Se acerco a el y le acaricio la cara- ¿Que te a pasado?

Sasuke miro a su madre a los ojos y por un momento dudo si contarle o no lo que le había pasado pero tras mirarla fijamente durante unos segundos se rindió ante ella y le contó lo ocurrido.

Mikoto miraba a su hijo con cara de preocupación- veras como todo se soluciona cariño- dijo mientras que le sonreía con ternura – Solo dale algo de tiempo a Sakura para que piense.

-Pero… y si no se soluciona- Mikoto agarro a Sasuke de la mano demostrándole su apoyo.

- Ya veras como si se soluciona- dijo mientras entraba dentro de la casa arrastrando a su hijo tras de si.

- ¿Que se tiene que solucionar?- dijo una voz masculina desde la escalera, Sasuke lo miro con fastidio, si anoche no estuvo dispuesto a cotarle lo que había pasado ahora tampoco.

-Nada- dijo...bueno más bien escupió Sasuke.

-Uy uy uy vaya humor que traemos en ¬¬- Itachi bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá- si llego a saber esto no te dejo entrar anoche.

Mikoto miro a Sasuke – ¿Estas aquí desde anoche?, ¿porque no me despertaste cariño? Seguramente habrás pasado muy mala noche- Mikoto siempre era muy dulce y atenta con el, incluso con Itachi, aunque al parecer de Sasuke este solo fuera un aprovechado- ¿Quieres algo para desayunar?-

- No gracias…. No tengo hambre- Sasuke se dejo caer en el sillón junto a Itachi, el cual lo miro aun mas intrigado.

- Sasuke debes comer algo...- Mikoto miro a Sasuke preocupada y luego volvió la mirada hacia Itachi- ¿Itachi te preparo el desayuno?-

Este miro a su madre y asintió con la cabeza, para después Mikoto desaparecer en la cocina- Vaya cara de perros que traes ¬¬- Itachi se acerco mas aun a Sasuke para mirarle la cara, a lo que este respondió con una mirada fulminante- Aun no me as contado que hacías aquí anoche parado en la puerta y hablando solo… y además medio desnudo-

- A ti no te importa- Sasuke volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada para mirar luego hacia otro lado.

-Puff estas realmente insoportable, que pasa, ¿Sakura te echo de casa o que?- Sasuke a escuchar esto se tenso rápidamente, a Itachi esta reacción no le paso desapercibida y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- No me digas que estoy en lo cierto… al fin mi cuñadita se dio cuenta de lo mal marido que eres y te dejo para estar conmigo ¿no? Je eso se veía venir-

La reacción de Sasuke fue instantánea al escuchar esas palabras, la pobre Mikoto que estaba en la cocina escucho un gran estruendo proveniente del salón, a lo que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia allí, cuando entro vio su gran sofá blanco enterrado en el suelo de madera. Sasuke le había tirado e sofá a Itachi el cual logro apartarse a tiempo, pero dejando una desastrosa escena- ¡¡Sasuke!!- Mikoto estaba acostumbrada a las peleas de ellos dos, pero hacia tiempo que no veía tal destrozo por una de sus peleas.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salio de la casa enfadado, pero al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que no tenia a donde ir, bueno si a su casa… pero era el lugar que menos le apetecía visitar, así que se sentó en el jardín delantero. La casa tenia un jardín delantero y otro interior, el jardín delantero estaba delimitado por un muro que no cercaba por completo el jardín, sino que dejaba una parte sin cercar. Sasuke se sentó cerca del limite del muro apoyando la espalda sobre el.

Mientras dentro de la casa, Mikoto se había quedado mirando por donde se había ido Sasuke, Itachi se acerco a ella, esta volvió a mirarle- Se puede Saber que le as dicho Itachi Uchiha- el tono de Mikoto era de enfado, igual que su cara, a ella no le gustaba que ellos pelearan y menos ahora.

Itachi la miro desconcertado, no se esperaba esa reacción de Sasuke, el siempre estaba con esas bromas, siempre intentaba poner celoso a Sasuke diciendo que Sakura lo dejaría por el- ¿yo? Pero si no le dije nada-

-¿Entonces porque se puso así? Y no me digas que Sasuke es raro ni que esta loco- Mikoto miraba acusadoramente a Itachi.

-Pero es que es verdad, Sasuke es raro y esta loco, yo solo le pregunte que si Sakura le había echado de casa para estar conmigo- Itachi se rascaba la cabeza mientras pensaba- Um… no es nada diferente a lo que le digo siempre-

En ese momento Mikoto le dio un coscorrón a Itachi- ¡Serás idiota!- Itachi la miro sorprendido, cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba.

-¿Pero que pasa que hice?- Itachi se sobaba la herida como un niño pequeño.

- No entiendes que eso fue lo que paso- el la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡¡Quieres decir que Sakura hecho a Sasuke de casa!!-

-Um… no exactamente… anda pon bien el sofá e intenta arreglar un poco el suelo antes de que llegue tu padre- Mikoto se sentó en otro de los sillones, mientras Itachi arreglaba todo- te voy a contar lo que a pasado, pero no se lo digas a Sasuke.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a arreglar todo.

Mientras fuera, Sasuke seguía sentado allí y sin intenciones de levantarse ni hacer nada. "¡¡Ese idiota de Itachi!! Como se atreve a meterse en mis asuntos"- Sasuke cerro fuertemente los puños- "la próxima vez no fallare y le encajare el sofá en toda la cabeza"-Sasuke golpeo fuertemente el suelo dejando un profundo hoyo en el.

**------En casa de los Haruno-----**

Era aun muy temprano, pero Sakura no pudo dormir en toda la noche así que decidió levantarse, tendría que haber ido a trabajar pero anoche su padre le dijo que la disculparía con Tsunade por la mañana.

---------------**Flash back-------**

Estaba Sakura en su cuarto, acababa de ponerse el pijama, el cual era solamente una camiseta algo antigua que le tapaba algo mas que el trasero y estaba a punto de acostarse cuando golearon la puerta- Adelante- era Sitka (obvio xD), el cual entro a la habitación y se acerco a Sakura.

-Sakura hija, he pensado que mañana te encontrarías muy casada para trabajar y que deberías quedarte en casa- Sakura puso mala cara ante esas palabras, a ella no le gustaba faltar al trabajo- ya se que no te gusta faltar a trabajar… pero creo que seria lo mejor, yo ire a hablar mañana temprano con Tsunade-sama y te disculpare con ella-

Sakura suspiro abatida- de acuerdo papa… mañana no ire a trabajar-

---------------**Flash back-------**

Así que ahora se encontraba sola y sin hacer nada, bueno estaba Shiru pero estaba dormidito, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba. Sakura se acerco a la cuna de su hijo y tras contemplarlo largo rato le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y bajo al salón, donde se sentó en el sofá y perdio la noción del tiempo, hasta que alguien toco la puerta de la calle.

Sakura se acerco a la puerta, sentía su cuerpo pesado, así que tardo mas de lo normal, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró Hinata. La cara de la Hyuuga se torno en una mueca de desagrado, el aspecto de Sakura era horrible, la comparación entre ellas no podía ser más acentuada. Hinata se veía esplendorosa y radiante, llena de vida, con su cara redondita y su vientre enorme, mientras que Sakura parecía una muerta viviente, con la cara demacrada, además que tras haber tenido al niño había intentado volver a estar mas delgada, cosa que le había dado buenos resultados, había recuperado la figura de antes del embarazo, pero ahora con todo lo que había ocurrido y con lo cansada que estaba se veía hasta mas delgada y frágil.

Sakura invito a Hinata a entrar y a sentarse- Me alegro de verte Hinata, estas guapísima- en su cara se mostraba una sonrisa fingida, como las que le había dado a Naruto el día anterior.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Hinata formulo la pregunta algo dudosa, no quería hacerla sentir mal, ni que se pusiera triste al pensar en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Podría decirse que estoy algo mejor que ayer- y volvió a sonreírle con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-Um… ya sabes Sakura que puedes venir a casa cuando quiera, sabes lo mucho que le gusta a Naruto que estés con nosotros, al igual que a mi- Hinata intentaba ayudar a Sakura sin mencionar mucho el tema.

- Muchas gracias Hinata lo tendré en cuenta- Hinata y Sakura pasaron mucho tiempo hablando sobre Shiru, sobre Naruto, el cual andaba de trabajos de oficina, al parecer Tsunade necesitaba ayuda, lo que al rubio le pareció una idiotez y a la vez una tortura, porque estar trabajando significaba estar lejos de Hinata.

**------En la Torre de la Hokage-----**

Sitka salio del despacho de Tsunade tras haber hablado con ella sobre lo ocurrido con Sakura y se dirigía hacia su casa cuando se encontró con Naruto, el cual llevaba una pila enorme de papeles, por lo que no veía a donde se dirigía y mucho menos si tenia algo o alguien delante, además iba como un loco moviéndose de un lado a otro para que no se cayera ninguno, mientras que andaba gritando- ¡¡¡Paso!!! – Tsunade ya lo había regañado varias veces esa mañana por andar dando voces, pero como era costumbre en el, no hacia caso.

Sitka lo vio acercarse hacia el, así que se hizo hacia un lado para que pudiera pasar, pero en ese momento el rubio se movió hacia el lado para que no se le cayeran los papeles y choco con el pobre Sitka, tirando todos los papeles al suelo.

-!!!!!!!Ahhh!!!!!!! ¡¡¡La vieja me mata!!!- Naruto miraba horrorizado los papeles tirados por el suelo- ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi?- se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras cascadas de lagrima caían de los ojos.

- Si no fueras como un loco por los pasillos ¬¬- Naruto al escuchar esa voz miro hacia el hombre y al ver quien era sonrió, Sakura lo ayudaría en estos momentos recogiendo papeles y teniendo en cuenta que Sitka era su padre también lo ayudaría, además el era como un hijo, así que espero esperanzado que Sitka se apiadara de el y lo ayudara- ¿se puede saber porque ibas con tantos papeles?

Naruto sonrió mientras se sobaba a cabeza- Es que cuantos mas papeles lleve antes terminare y antes podré irme a casa con Hinata- Sitka ante esa contestación también sonrió, el chico siempre era tan sano y sincero.

-Vaya Sitka Haruno- la voz ronca y penetrante de un hombre sonó tras Naruto- Hacia tiempo que no te veía por aquí-.

Naruto se giro y Sitka levanto la vista para ver a Fugaku Uchiha- Fugaku…- la voz de Sitka contenía un tono de ira, no era un buen momento para encontrarse con el, Naruto al ver quien era, se levanto rápidamente y su cara se volvió de un tono azulado, se esperaba lo peor.

- ¿Y dime que andas haciendo por aquí?, pensé que ya habías dejado todo esto- la voz de Fugaku aunque seria se notaba cordial y amigable.

-No se como tienes la cara de ponerte a hablar conmigo como si nada, después de lo que a pasado- Fugaku miro desconcertado y algo sorprendido a Sitka, para luego mirar a Naruto buscando alguna explicación, pero este se encontraba bastante raro.

- ¿De que me estas hablando?, yo pensé que nuestras rivalidades del pasado estaba olvidadas- Sitka bufo ante esta respuesta.

- No te hagas el idiota Uchiha sabes perfectamente de que te hablo, de lo que tu hijo le ha hecho a mi hija- Fugaku seguía sin entender lo que Sitka decía y Naruto cada vez tenia peor cara, como si se estuviera quedando sin aire.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Todavía sigues enfadado porque tuvieran un hijo sin estar casados?, pero si ellos ya te lo explicaron, que se casarían mas adelante que aun no querían aunque tuvieran a Shiru-

Sitka exploto ya totalmente enfadado, como podía ser que intentara tómalo por tonto.

- ¡Uchiha te estoy hablando de lo que paso ayer y lo sabes!- Fugaku estaba aun mas reconcertado.

-¿ayer?, yo acabo de llegar hoy de una misión, aun no he hablado con Sasuke, es mas no e hablado con nadie-Sitka miro desconfiado a Fugaku pero poco después suspiro para tranquilizarse.

- Ayer tu querido hijo Sasuke engaño a mi hija con otra- Sitka escupió estas palabras como si le quemaran la garganta.

Fugaku miro a Sitka sin poder creérselo- Sasuke nunca le haría eso a Sakura, el no es así, el ama a tu hija-.

Sitka empezó a reírse con una risa sarcástica y frívola- acaso no lo crees Uchiha, entonces pregúntale a Naruto, el lo sabe todo- Naruto al escuchar su nombre se tenso y miro asustado, primero a Sitka y luego a Fugaku, el cual también se giro hacia el, aun mas desconcertado por la claridad y sinceridad con la que Sitka decía las palabras-¿acaso Sasuke beso o no beso a esa chica de ese grupo suyo?-

Naruto miro nervioso a Fugaku- ¡Vamos Naruto contesta!- le apremio Fugaku.

Naruto estaba totalmente nervioso y las palabras se le agolparon- Etto… si, es decir no… bueno…-

-Naruto habla claro- Fugaku se estaba empezando a desesperar por no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-Bueno… en teoría si pero….-

Sitka no dejo que Naruto continuara ya que empezó a hablar -¡ves¡ Tu hijo engaño a mi hija-

Fugaku se quedo un momento mirando al suelo cuando de momento levanto la vista - Voy a hablar con Sakura- y se dio rápidamente la vuelta en dirección a casa de los Haruno, Naruto miro a Fugaku entre sorprendido y medio desmayado debido a la tensión.

- ¿¿¡¡Que!!?? ¿!!¿¿¡¡Con mi hija!!?? Eso no te lo crees ni tu- Sitka salio rápidamente tras Fugaku. Fugaku ignoro a Sitka mientras este lo seguía a paso liguero- ¿Por qué con mi hija? habla con tu hijo-

Fugaku siguió andando mientras miraba hacia el frente- porque quiero hablar con tu hija, además si es verdad quiero pedirle perdón por esto-

-¿Qué? No no no no quiero que mi hija sufra mas por esto- ambos hombres desaparecieron por el pasillo mientras seguían discutiendo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto los miraba desde donde estaba aun con el susto en el cuerpo, cuando ya no los podía ver, suspiro aliviado al ver que ya no corría peligro- _"Puff…. Menos mal… lo he pasado realmente mal… aunque creo que la he liado, ahora el padre de Sasuke cree que el si engaño a Sakura y se lo e confirmado aun mas a Sitka_"- Dos cascadas de lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Naruto – El Teme me mata… ahora si que me mata-

En ese momento se abrió una puerta detrás de el y salio una rubia de cuerpo voluptuoso- ¡¡¡¡Naruto!!! ¡¡¡Que demonios es esto!!!!- Naruto se giro rápidamente y volvió a ver todos los papeles tirados en el suelo y a la Hokage a punto de echar fuego por la boca.

- E…Etto…es que choque y….- Tsunade parecía aun más furiosa que antes.

-¡¡Recógelo ahora mismo!! Además te quedaras horas extras para ordenarlos- Naruto al escuchar esto se tiro al suelo y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Noooo vieja por favor yo quería estar con Hinata buahhhh!!!-

-¡¡No me vuelvas a llamar vieja!! ¡¡Y recógelo ya y déjate de niñería!!- Tsunade entro a su oficina dando un portazo y dejando allí a Naruto dando voces y quejándose.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Esta vez si que tarde…. (sale robándose la cabeza) jejeje….**

**Gomen Gomen de verdad TOT**

**Ustedes dirán que solo tengo excusas pero lo que no tengo es PC TTOTT**

**Por eso no pude actualizar u.u**

**Espero poder actualizar mas a menudo ahora que viene el verano, creo que ahora me será mas fácil encontrar a alguien que me deje su PC jeje**

**Dejen un reviews para esta pobre escritora ^^**

**Que estéis bien**

**Matta ne!!**

**oOo Dark Asuka oOo**


	5. Curando a un loco

Un gran malentendido- Narración de la historia

_"Un gran malentendido"- _Pensamientos de los personajes

_**Un gran malentendido**_**-**Inner o texto destacado

------------------------------------------------------- Cambio de escena

**Flash-Back**-recuerdos

**Advertencias:** puede que me salga de la personalidad de los personajes en algún momento

**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_-¡¡No me vuelvas a llamar vieja!! ¡¡Y recógelo ya y déjate de niñería!!- Tsunade entro a su oficina dando un portazo y dejando allí a Naruto dando voces y quejándose._

**------En casa de los Uchiha-----**

Itachi había terminado de hablar con Mikoto, ella le había contado todo lo que le había ocurrido a Sasuke, y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá (si, el sofá que le había tirado Sasuke minutos antes) pensando sobre todo eso_-"Estupido hermanito… ¿Cómo le ha podido pasar eso?, yo lo creía tonto pero no tanto…."-_miro levemente hacia la puerta, el sabia que Sasuke estaba ahí, podía sentir su chackra, aunque era bastante débil- _"y lo peor es que le va a costar mucho trabajo solucionar esto, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo bueno que es para las relaciones sociales"_- se levanto y se asomo por una ventana, y en efecto allí estaba Sasuke, sentado en el suelo y mirando al vacio. En su cara se veía una profunda tristeza- _"Tss… al final lo voy a tener que ayudar"- _y se dirigió hacia el jardín.

En ese momento Mikoto salio de la cocina- ¿A dónde vas Itachi?-

Itachi se paro para mirarla -Voy a dar una vuelta- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿y se puede saber porque vas por el jardín, es que no puedes usar la puerta?- Mikoto estaba algo desconcertada e irritada a la vez, ella prefería que sus hijos salieran por la puerta y no saltando por los tejados, o que al pelearse solo se insultaran, no que además rompieran media casa.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y salio al jardín, Mikoto suspiro cansada- Me van a matar entre todos….- se acerco a la misma ventana a la que se había acercado Itachi y observo a Sasuke. Ella sabia perfectamente que estaba allí, conocía suficientemente bien a Sasuke para saber lo que haría él, pero no lo había querido molestar, prefería haberlo dejado solo un tiempo para que pensara. Pero ya la estaba empezando a preocupar, ya llevaba allí una hora mirando a la nada. Mikoto salio de la casa y se dirigió a Sasuke- Sasuke hijo…-

Sasuke ni siquiera se movió, como si Mikoto no estuviera allí

-Sasuke – Mikoto se puso de rodillas en frente de el. Sasuke ahora si la miro a la cara- hijo… me gustaría hacer algo…para ayudarte…-Mikoto le acaricio la mejilla- he pensado en ir a hablar con Sakura….pero… ella seguramente no querría hablar conmigo… además de que no sabría que decirle y…-

-No- Sasuke hablo por primera vez tras la discusión con Itachi- No quiero involucrarte en esto mama, no quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato, y...a ella tampoco…-

Dos pequeñas lagrimas surcaron el rostro de Mikoto- Lo siento hijo…- Mikoto abrazo fuertemente a Sasuke- siento no serte de ayuda-

Sasuke correspondió el abrazo de su madre- No digas eso mama… tu siempre eres de ayuda, ahora mismo me estas ayudando mucho-

Mikoto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo para luego seguir abrazándolo.

Así permanecieron un par de minutos hasta que Mikoto se levanto- Sasuke ¿Por qué no entras en casa?, allí estarás mucho mejor hijo-

Sasuke negó con la cabeza- No te preocupes mama, entra tú, yo prefiero quedarme aquí… pensando-

-Como prefieras…- Mikoto se inclino para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hijo y entro en la casa dejando a Sasuke en el mismo lugar de antes.

**------En casa de los Haruno-----**

Sakura se encontraba sola sentada en el sofá, ya hacia bastante tiempo que Hinata se había ido, y Shiru estaba dormidito. Ella ya llevaba bastante tiempo allí sentada sobre el sofá, abrazando sus piernas, aunque ella no lo había notado, ya que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaba pensando en Sasuke, y en lo que le había dicho Naruto cuando llamaron a la puerta. El toque en la puerta la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

Se levanto muy despacio y fue a abrir, al abrir se quedo muy sorprendida.

La persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era Itachi Uchiha, la verdad no se esperaba para nada esa visita. Debido a la sorpresa no reacciono, sino que se quedo allí parada mirándolo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Itachi algo dubitativo, se había alegrado de que fuese Sakura la que abriera la puerta en lugar de Sitka, eso hubiera sido un problema, bueno... se había alegrado hasta notar el estado de la pelirosa. Era como ver a Sasuke, tenia la misma imagen, claro que a la vista de Itachi, Sakura era mucho mas guapa.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se aparto de la puerta para que Itachi pudiera entrar. Este entro seguido de Sakura- Siéntate…-le dijo la pelirosa en un tono moribundo

Itachi al escucharla hablar un tremendo escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda, se sentó y tras él lo hizo ella. Itachi la miro estudiando su aspecto, indudablemente estaba muy demacrada y tenia el mismo aire ausente que Sasuke- Sakura…esto… yo no se por donde empezar…ya sabes para que estoy aquí… ya me he enterado de lo que paso ayer… y la verdad es que no me lo creo para nada-

Sakura miro con tristeza a Itachi- Yo lo vi… Itachi...-

Itachi asintió- Ya lo se… Sasuke me lo contó, bueno en realidad no fue el… sino Mikoto... pero aun así me contó que es verdad que esa chica lo beso, pero fue ella quien lo hizo-

Sakura aparto la vista mirando hacia el suelo- Ya he escuchado eso antes…-

Itachi le levanto la barbilla- ¿y por que no lo crees Sakura? ¿De verdad crees capaz a Sasuke de engañarte?- la mirada de Itachi era una mirada intensa y penetrante- ¿Y con esa zanahoria?- una pequeña sonrisa de burla apareció en el rostro del chico.

Sakura suspiro derrotada- No lo se…-

Itachi le soltó la babilla y se levanto rápidamente- Por Kami Sakura mírate- dijo señalando a la chica- A cualquier chico le gustaría estar contigo, eres guapísima, además eres inteligente, agradable, amable, educada… y la lista es mucho mas larga, ningún chico perdería la oportunidad de estar contigo y Sasuke no es tonto, aunque yo lo repita constantemente- Sakura miraba a Itachi aun algo desconfiada- además el te ama… - Sakura agacho la mirada e Itachi volvió a sentarse- y tu lo sabes….- Sakura volvió a mirarle.

Dos grandes lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la pelirosa, era verdad, ella sabía que Sasuke la quería, por lo menos antes… pero la última vez que lo vio estaba besando a otra…

En ese momento se escucho como el pequeño Shiru ya estaba despierto- ¡Ito!- Sakura se fue hacia la pequeña cuna que tenían en el salón y saco al niño para luego volver a sentarse al lado de Itachi

El niño estiro los brazos hacia Itachi- ¿Puedo?-al pelinegro le encantaba estar con su pequeño sobrinito. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y le dio al niño

-¡Ito Ito!- Shiru empezó a jugar con Itachi

-A ver cuando empiezas a hablar ya enano y dejas de llamarme así, ¿tan difícil es llamarme tito?- Itachi comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Shiru

Sakura simplemente miraba la escena con ternura, ver al pequeño Shiru allí tan tranquilo sin mayores preocupaciones que jugar era realmente lindo.

- O ya sabes como también puedes llamarme ¿no?- Itachi seguía hablando con el niño, Shiru lo miro interrogado como si entendiera lo que Itachi decía- ¡Gran amo y señor del mundo! Muahahaha-

Shiru empezó a reír igual que Itachi mientras que Sakura lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, cada vez que Itachi veía a Shiru comenzaban a reír así, y el pelinegro empezaba a decir tonterías sobre la conquista mundial

-¡Seré el amo del mundo! Muhahaha-El pelinegro seguía diciendo tonterías

-¡Aro lundo! Guahaaaa-gritaba el pequeño Shiru imitando a Itachi

Itachi al escucharlo se empezó a reír- si ya casi lo tienes, solo te hace falta un poco de practica- Shiru sonrió como si lo entendiera.

-Vas a volver loco al niño- dijo Sakura algo divertida

- No ahora no me eches las culpas a mi Sakura, si el niño acaba loco es culpa de Sasuke, el esta mucho mas loco que yo, además mi culpa no es que te equivocaras de hermano y eligieras al idiota de Sasuke en lugar de a mi- Sakura al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke agacho la cabeza y tomo un semblante triste, pero Itachi siguió hablando sin hacer caso de esto- Porque no me lo podrás negar, Sasuke esta loco, solo un loco llegaría a una casa en medio de la noche corriendo y medio desnudo- dijo Itachi recordando lo de la noche anterior- además con la cara que llego, que mas que haberse peleado contigo parecía que habían matado a alguien- Sakura levanto la mirada algo mas interesada

-¡Apa!- Shiru al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke comenzó a nombrarlo, claro a su manera.

-Si Shiru tu padre esta loco, eso sin contar lo de esta mañana- Itachi miro de reojo a Sakura, la cual no le quitaba ojo de encima- le pregunte que si tu madre lo había dejado y me tiro con un sofá, pero por suerte tu tío es un gran ninja y pudo esquivarlo, pero tenias que haber visto la cara de asesino de tu padre y eso por no hablar la de la abuela Mikoto, esa si que dio miedo- Itachi hacia como si hablara con el niño, pero en realidad estaba midiendo todas sus palabras para que las escuchara la pelirosa, la cual no dejaba de prestarle atención- y después la abuela obligó a tu pobre tito a arreglar todos los destrozos- dijo Itachi con cara de pena.

-¡Ela!- decía el pequeño Shiru

-Si tu abuela, puff… ella si que da miedo, pero por lo menos ella no esta como tu padre-Itachi hizo señales con el dedo, moviéndolo en círculos a la altura de la sien, como remarcando que Sasuke estaba loco, mientras Sakura no dejaba de prestarle atención a Itachi- después de tirarme ese sofá que casi me hace mucha pupa, se sentó delante de la casa y de allí no se ha movido, además cuando lo miras parece que es un maniquí, siempre mirando hacia el frente pero sin ver nada y totalmente quieto, aunque se nota que es de verdad porque a veces suspira, por eso y por que ha hecho un agujero a cada lado por darle puñetazos al suelo- Sakura había empezado a llorar levemente- ¡Ay cuando la abuela vea que le destrozo las plantas y el suelo!- Shiru se tapo la boca como si estuviera preocupada- ves Shiru, tu padre esta loco, pero desde ayer esta mas loco de lo normal, nunca lo había visto así y creo que ya no mejorara… bueno todo depende de tu madre…- Itachi se giro para mirar a Sakura

Shiru también miro a Sakura, esta ya había empezado a llorar fuertemente

- Todo depende de ti… Sakura- Itachi le sonrió a Sakura- el te ama…- Itachi le acaricio la cara- confía en mi… confía en él-

Sakura abrazo rápidamente a Itachi y siguió llorando mientras que este le acariciaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara. Cuando ya se calmo un poco, se levanto rápidamente, dejando a Itachi algo sorprendido- ¡Itachi... me voy!, cuida de Shiru hasta que vuelva-

-¿Donde vas?- pregunto de forma inocente.

-Voy a curar a un loco- dijo aun llorando pero con una sonrisa en la boca, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta. Itachi se había levantado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero al abrir la puerta se quedo petrificada, aquello si que no se lo esperaba_-"¿Que es esto?"-_

Itachi al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sakura, se asomo también a la puerta, allí vio a su padre, Fugaku a punto de llamar a la puerta y a Sitka, el padre de Sakura estirándole de la ropa como queriéndole impedir que llamara. Itachi miraba la escena con un tic en el ojo, mientras que Shiru había empezado a aplaudir y a reír. Sitka y Fugaku habían parado de forcejear y miraban igual de sorprendidos, aunque claro, como buen Uchiha, a Fugaku no se le notaba en absoluto.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- Itachi no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Sitka soltó rápidamente a Fugaku y adopto una postura seria - ¿Tu que haces aquí Uchiha?- dijo de forma brusca y airada, Fugaku bufo ante estas palabras. A lo que Sitka solo volvió levemente la cara para dedicarle una mirada envenenada.

Sakura ya había dejado de llorar y miro a Sitka con una mirada de desaprobación- Papa no le hables así-

Sitka hablo ahora un poco desconcertado - Pe...pero hija...-

Sakura se apresuro a hablar- Pero nada, además tengo mucha prisa- se acerco rápidamente a Itachi y le dio un beso en la mejilla- muchas gracias...- le susurro al oído para luego darle un pequeño besito en la cabeza a Shiru.

-Sakura...hija...donde- Sakura no dejo que Sitka terminara de hablar y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós papa- luego se giro hacia Fugaku e hizo lo mismo- Adiós suegro- dijo sonriendo mientas echaba a correr hacia la mansión Uchiha.

Sitka quedo en SOC- su...suegro...- mientras Itachi y Fugaku solo sonreían viendo como se iba la pelirosa

-¡Espera Sakura!- Itachi no se había dado cuenta antes, algo raro en él, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por la pelirosa para notar que esta solo llevaba puesto una vieja camiseta que apenas le tapaba el trasero. Itachi empezó a mirar a Sakura con otro interés...- vaya tela con mi cuñadita-

Fugaku miro con desaprobación a su hijo- Itachi no la mires así, si Sasuke se entera...-

-¡Eso! ni se te ocurra mirar así a mi hija, Uchiha- Sitka miro a Itachi de manera fulminante.

-¡hiha!¡hiha!- empezó a gritar Shiru

Una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible surco la cara de Fugaku- Itachi..- Fugaku extendió los brazos e Itachi le dio al niño

-¡Oye! Uchiha suelta a mi nieto- Sitka extendió los brazos para quitarle a Shiru, pero Fugaku se giro dándole la espalda

-también es mi nieto- casi gruño Fugaku

-¡elo! ¡elo!- Shiru estaba disfrutando de esa situación.

-Ves, me esta llamando- dijo Sitka agarrando al niño

-Yo también soy su abuelo- dijo Fugaku mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y sin soltar al niño

Itachi rodó los ojos al escuchar todo eso- vamos ya basta- le quito el niño a los dos hombres y entro en la casa- ahora a ponerse el coquetón y a buscar a mama y a papa- Itachi le hablaba al niño mientras que le sonrreia e ignoraba a Fugaku y Sitka. Ellos dos se quedaron embobados mirando a Itachi.

**------En casa de los Uchiha-----**

Sakura iba corriendo a una velocidad casi inhumana hacia la mansión Uchiha, ya estaba cerca, muy cerca. Iba tan ensimismada en llegar rápido, en ver a Sasuke que ni había notado que había empezado a llover, ni que era totalmente de noche, ni el frió que hacia y por supuesto tampoco había notado que simplemente iba vestida con una camiseta, lo cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Pero todo eso a ella le importaba muy poco, porque justo delante de ella ya se veía la gran mansión Uchiha. Sakura apresuro aun más el ritmo y fijo su vista. había alguien ahí, había alguien en el patio delantero de la casa..

A Sakura se le abrieron enormemente los ojos. Aquella cabeza morena de pelo desordenado no podía ser más que él....Sasuke. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, le nublaban la vista y no la dejaban ver bien. Sentía que se iba a caer, que en cualquier momento podría caerse y..- Mierda!- lo había hecho, se había caído, pero igual de rápido que se cayo, ya estaba de pie. Ni siquiera noto la herida de su pierna, ni la sangre corriendo por ella. Ella solamente podía estar atenta a esa figura abobillada en el suelo. Figura que cada vez se encontraba mas cerca.

Cuando apenas la separaban 30 pasos empezó a aminorar hasta quedar andando. En esa noche oscura y fría solo se escuchaban sus pasos y su respiración agitada, la cual denotaba el gran esfuerzo que acababa de llevar a cabo. Llego casi a su lado solo estaban separados por unos escasos diez pasos. Sakura se quedo parada, mirando a Sasuke, el parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, eso...o no quería dársela_...."- A lo mejor ya es demasiado tarde.....-"_

_**-"No... no digas eso..."-**_

Sakura movió sus labios intentando hablar....pero no fue capaz de articular palabra, solo podía mirarlo, ahí quieto mirando hacia el suelo. Itachi no había exagerado en nada cuando le contó como estaba Sasuke.

Ya no veía casi nada, entre la lluvia y las lágrimas que se habían intensificado y además, lo poco que veía, no era capaz de aguantarlo mucho más tiempo, ya no quería ver mas así a Sasuke, ella quería ver al Sasuke de siempre, no a ese Sasuke que parecía un muerto viviente. así que con ese pensamiento tomo fuerzas y...- Sasuke....- apenas fue un susurro pero él lo había escuchado, pero en vez de mirarla solo movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia los lados.

Sasuke apenas se movió, le pareció que ya estaba desvariando, hasta la escuchaba llamarlo, a ella. Ya escuchaba su voz, su dulce y linda voz aunque ella no estaba _-"Me estoy volviendo loco..."-_

A Sakura simplemente este gesto, hizo que una sensación como si le atravesaran el pecho hiciera presencia en ella, sus lagrimas se intensificaron y su acentuada respiración dio paso a unos leves gimoteos _-"Es demasiado tarde...."-_

_**-"No, no lo es, no te habrá escuchado, vuelve a intentarlo"-**_

_-"Si me ha escuchado, no lo has visto moverse..."-_

_**-"A lo mejor es casualidad, no pierdes nada por volver a intentarlo"-**_

Sakura trago saliva- Sa...Sasuke- esta vez su voz era un poco mas fuerte aunque aun no es que tuviera un tono normal, aun seguía hablando demasiado bajo.

Esta vez Sasuke si giro la cabeza, la miro a ella, con esos ojos tan escasos de vida, aquellos ojos que la miraban directamente a los suyos, que ahora eran unos ojos lloroso e irritados. Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, tan negros y profundos, y Sasuke parecía hipnotizado por aquellos dos ojos jades que lo tenían cautivado.

Sasuke seguía sin moverse, solo la miraba a los ojos-_ "Perfecto... ahora si que estoy alucinando..."-_

-Sas...-levanto el pie para dar un pequeño paso hacia delante pero se arrepintió y volvió el pie a su sitio. En ese momento dejo de mirarlo a los ojos y agacho la mirada.

Sasuke al ver esto se levanto y quedo frente a ella- Sakura aunque no sea verdad... aunque no estés a.C. de verdad, no quiero verte así- Sasuke agarro a Sakura por las mejillas y le levanto la vista coincidiendo de nuevo sus miradas.

Sakura paro de llorar y parpadeo varias veces intentando entender lo que Sasuke había dicho- ¿Que Quieres decir Sasuke?-

_-"¿Como que no estoy a.C.?"-_

-Ya se que me estoy volviendo loco...pero no tanto como para creer que tu estas aquí eso es imposible...- Sasuke bajo la mirada, la verdad dolía y el de verdad pensaba que ella no querría arreglarlo nunca.

Sakura se apresuro a sostener la cara de Sasuke antes de que este bajara totalmente la mirada- Sasuke...claro que estoy aquí- en la cara de Sakura apareció una leve sonrisa, de verdad había pensado que era un espejismo o algo parecido...

Sasuke frunció el ceño como intentando adivinar un enigma- ¿De verdad eres tu?- pregunto levemente, a lo que Sakura asintió aun sonriendo. Sasuke alzo la mano para acariciarle la cara pero justo antes de tocarla retrocedió- yo...yo....Sakura yo no quería be..- Sakura acallo los intentos de excusarse de Sasuke poniéndole un dedo en los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sakura pasó sus brazos lentamente tras la cabeza de Sasuke, entrelazándolos con su cuello. Se alzo sobre las puntas de los pies y acerco lentamente su rostro al de el hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un lento beso al que Sasuke respondió gustosamente. Sasuke paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura apegándola mas a el. La lengua de Sakura lamió lentamente los labios de Sasuke demandando la entrada y Sasuke no la hizo esperara. El primer roce entre las lenguas envió una pequeña descarga a la columna vertebral de la Haruno, poco después sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un baile sin fin. Poco a poco ese beso pasó de ser lento y tierno a ser mucho más rápido y lujurioso. después de haber estado tanto tiempo en esa misión, sin abrazarla, sin besarla... y después de su pelea y de pensar que nunca más estarían así, no quería separarse de ella.

Ninguno de los dos noto la gran expectación que habían causado. Desde la puerta de la casa de los Uchihas, una mujer miraba discretamente la escena pero lo que no era tan discreto era la reciente llegada de otras tres personas.

Itachi iba delante con el pequeño Shiru, ambos tapados con un paraguas. Justo detrás estaban Sitka y Fugaku, ambos con sus respectivos paraguas. En la cara de Itachi se veía una gran sonrisa, al igual que en la de Shiru, que no dejaba de aplaudir y reír. Por su parte, Fugaku se mantenía serio y con el semblante frió como siempre pero se diferenciaba algo distinto en el... ¿podría ser.... felicidad?. Mientras que Sitka no sabia si estar feliz o ponerse a gritar como un loco lleno de furia, es verdad que Sakura se veía mucho mas feliz...pero estaba otra vez con ese Uchiha que le había echo llorar.... ese imbecil que estaba besando de nuevo a su hija.... ese...- maldito Uchiha....- apenas fue un susurro, pero audible para Fugaku e Itachi, este ultimo lo ignoro pero Fugaku no se iba a quedar callado

-¿No podrías estar contento solo una vez por ellos?, se les ve bastante contentos, ya te dije que no creía que mi hijo había engañado a tu hija, el no es así- Sitka le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Fugaku.

- Eso todavía no a quedado claro- Itachi les hizo callar a los dos antes de que comenzaran a discutir otra vez, además ya habían levantado demasiado la voz, haciendo que Mikoto se diera cuenta de que habían llegado.

Ella no se movió de donde estaba, solo les hizo señales para que se acercaran los tres. Itachi fue el primeo en ponerse en marcha seguido de los otros dos. Al llegar donde estaba Mikoto, esta alzo los brazos para coger a Shiru e Itachi se lo entrego rápidamente.- Shhh... sois muy ruidosos, al final los vais a molestar y es mejor que no interfiramos, no ahora- Fugaku simplemente se acerco lentamente a su mujer y deposito un leve beso en sus labios al cual ella correspondió mientras se sonrojaba levemente, todavía no podía comprender como seguía sonrojándose con los besos de su marido. Sitka le sonrió tímidamente a Mikoto, a lo que esta respondió con un leve beso en la mejilla. Si había alguien que mereciera la pena a los ojos de Sitka en esa familia Uchiha esa era Mikoto, bueno Mikoto y su queridísimo nieto Shiru, aunque para el, Shiru nunca pertenecería a esa familia.

Mientras eso sucedía, la pareja seguía "reconciliándose" hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Pero aun así siguieron sin separarse, siguieron mirándose el uno al otro, tan ensimismados como al principio. Sakura no dejaba de mirar en esos profundos ojos negros, esos tan parecidos a los de hace apenas un rato como diferentes; eran los mismos ojos pero mas llenos de vida... de alegría. Y Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla, le daba miedo que ella pudiera desaparecer o simplemente que cambiara de opinión y no lo creyera. Sasuke levanto su mano y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Sakura.

-¡Apa!¡Ama!- los gritos de Shiru hicieron que ambos dejasen de mirarse y miraran hacia el niño.

Al mirar vieron a Mikoto, Itachi, Fugaku, Sitka y a Shiru en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha mirando hacia ellos. Sasuke miro un poco confundido y Sakura se sonrojo al instante al darse cuenta que los habían estado mirando todo el rato.

Aunque Sasuke estaba algo confundido noto la mirada de Itachi sobre Sakura, por lo que se giro a mirarla, sabia que Sakura era muy guapa y deseable pero que la mirara así...delante de el... Pero al mirar hacia ella lo entendió todo, ¿Que hacia ella solamente vestida con una camiseta? y encima estaba mojada por lo que la camiseta se ceñía exageradamente a su cuerpo. La verdad es que se veía bastante bien, muy sexy con su pelo mojado cubriéndole levemente la cara, y con su cara sonrojada y su respiración agitada, seguramente debido al beso.. si... se veía muy bien... ¡pero yo soy el único que puede verla así!. envió una mirada envenenada a Itachi y se coloco rápidamente delante de Sakura- Itachi deja de mirarla así- la voz de Sasuke era fría y dura.

Sakura no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se dio cuenta de porque Sasuke había dicho eso, la verdad es que estaba para llamar la atención, estaba medio desnuda en medio de la calle y toda mojada.

Fugaku agarro a Itachi por el cuello de la camiseta tirando de él- Itachi ya te lo había advertido, entra dentro ahora mismo- Itachi solamente sonrió mirando a Sasuke y luego a Sakura, la cual se sonrojo mas aun para luego entrar dentro seguido de Fugaku.

-Vamos Sitka entra tu también- la dulce voz de Mikoto sonó leve bajo la lluvia, después miro a la pareja- será mejor que entréis también vosotros o vais a resfriaros- Mikoto sonrió y entro en la casa tras Sitka.

La pareja se miro mutuamente, Sasuke se acerco a la pelirosa y deposito un leve beso en los labios de la chica- será mejor que entremos- dijo mientras retiraba un pequeño mechón de pelo de la cara de Sakura y la agarraba de la mano. Sakura solo asintió y siguió a Sasuke hacia dentro de la casa.

Al entrar en la casa Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad es que la escena era entrañable. En el sofá se veía a Itachi jugando con el pequeño Shiru mientras que justo detrás de este estaban Fugaku y Sitka discutiendo sobre quien era mas importante, el abuelo paterno o el materno.

En ese momento salía Mikoto de la cocina con un biberón en sus manos, la cual al ver a la pareja, comenzó a sonreír, era bastante gracioso verlos a los dos empapados y medio desnudos, uno de ellos solo con un pantalón y sin camiseta y el otro sin pantalón y solo con una camiseta, hasta en ese momento se complementaban perfectamente. Se acerco a ellos y cojio a Sakura de la mano- Sakura querida ven te daré algo de ropa para que te cambies y una toalla para que te duches- y comenzó a andar arrastrando a Sakura con ella.

Sakura solo la siguió - Gracias Mikoto-san-

Antes de llegar a las escaleras se volvió hacia Sasuke- Sasuke tu también sube a ducharte o cojeras una pulmonía- Sasuke solo asintió y comenzó a caminar tras ellas. Cuando Sakura y Mikoto comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Sasuke frunció fuertemente el ceño al notar la herida de la pierna de la chica. Antes no la había notado, pero ahora que la veía subiendo las escaleras, tenía una vista bastante buena de la chica, tanto de las piernas como de cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, cosa que tampoco paso desapercibido para Itachi, que miraba disimuladamente hacia allí, ya que no quería mas peleas con Sasuke y Fugaku.

-Sakura... ¿que te ha pasado en la pierna?- dijo el chico algo enfadado_-"Como alguien se halla atrevido a tocarla lo mato"- _pensó el chico apretando fuertemente los puños.

-¿Eh?- Sakura estaba algo desconcertada-¿En la pierna?- Sakura se miro la pierna y justo debajo de la rodilla vio que tenia una gran herida, también noto que la sangre corría por su pierna en gran cantidad- Oh! no lo había notado....- dijo la chica inocentemente.

Todos los demás la miraban un poco desconcertados , como podía la chica no haber notado que tenia semejante herida en la pierna- Oh Cielo! ¿como te hiciste eso?- dijo Mikoto mientras se arrodillaba para mirarle la herida

-Hmp- "dijo" Sasuke como apoyando a su madre para que Sakura contestara.

- Pues... la verdad no lo se....- dijo la chica sonrojándose- No recuerdo haberme hecho una herida.

-Cuando te fuiste de casa de tu padre no la tenias- dijo Itachi ya mas serio.

Sasuke miro disimuladamente a Itachi, en su cara se mostraba algo de odio- _"Ese maldito ya había visto a Sakura as vestida... además se fijo demasiado en ella como para notar eso"-_

-Em...- Sakura puso cara pensativa- Ya esta!- dijo la chica dándose una palmadita en la frente- Es.... que....- dijo la chica totalmente sonrojada- me caí....- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Que?- dijo Sasuke sorprendido- ¿Como pudiste caerte?

-Es que...iba corriendo....estaba lloviendo... estaba llorando.... no veía.......tropecé....y....- dijo Sakura tremendamente sonrojada.

-Sakura....- susurro Sasuke.

Mikoto se levanto del suelo y agarro a Sakura de la mano y volvió a caminar hacia arriba- Ahora mismo te voy a limpiar esa herida y en cuanto termines de cucharte te la curare bien- dijo la mujer, mas para si misma que para la chica- Ah! y tengo que darte algo de ropa, no puedes andar por ahí medio desnuda- Sakura solo asentía a todo lo que decía la mujer.

Fugaku resoplo cansado e Itachi negaba con la cabeza, Mikoto siempre se ponía así.

Sitka solo miraba sonriendo el lugar por donde se habían ido las dos mujeres, Mikoto se preocupaba mucho por su hija y eso le agradaba muchísimo y además lo dejaba mucho mas tranquilo. Luego giro la cabeza para mirar a su nieto y su sonrisa se acrecentó. Y por ultimo miro a Sasuke, el cual seguía mirando ensimismado hacia las escaleras- _"Puede que ese Uchiha no sea tan malo después de todo...."-_

Sasuke dejo de mirar hacia las escaleras y se acerco al sillón. Sakura la cual pensó en coger a Shiru para bañarlo junto a ella, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Pero al ver a Sasuke dirigirse hacia el niño se paro a los pies de la escalera para observarlo mientras que nadie reparo en ella. Cuando Sasuke ya estaba justo delante del sillón le arrebato el niño de las manos a Itachi. Abrazo dulcemente a Shiru intentando no pegarlo mucho a su cuerpo para no mojarlo- Shiru...- susurro Sasuke para luego darle un dulce beso en la cabeza.

El niño no paraba de reír- ¡Apa! ¡Apa!- decía mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cara a Sasuke. Sasuke miro al niño dulcemente, con una sonrisa tierna en su cara. Era la primera vez que lo veían sonreír así, tanto Fugaku e Itachi como Sakura. Una pequeña lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Sakura, no sabia como podía haber pensado que el la había engañado, ahora viéndolo así, sabia que no lo había echo, que nunca lo haría.

-¿Sakura por que tardas tanto?- dijo Mikoto bajando las escaleras, cuando vio la cara de su hijo lanzo un grito-¡Ahh!- todos se giraron a mirarla rápidamente, Itachi se levanto rápidamente, Sasuke abrazo mas fuerte al niño y Sakura, Fugaku y Sitka se giraron totalmente alertas.

-¡Mikoto!- dijo Fugaku algo asustado pensando que a Mikoto le había pasado algo malo, pero Mikoto no estaba siendo ni ataca ni le había pasado nada, cuando todos la miraron, la mujer estaba con las manos en las mejillas, la boca abierta y en los ojos tenia dos grandes estrellas.

-¡Sasuke!- grito la mujer para correr escaleras abajo en dirección al nombrado. Sakura tuvo que apartarse rápidamente para que Mikoto no la derribara . Cuando Mikoto ya había bajado las escaleras se arrojo encima de Sasuke para abrazarlo- Sasuke hijo nunca te había visto así, estabas tan lindo tan adorable- decía la mujer mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su hijo.

Todos miraron a Mikoto sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer, parpadeando sin parar, les costo un poco darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Itachi se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, Sitka suspiro tranquilo, Sakura empezó a reírse nerviosa y Fugaku la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados algo enfadado mientras que Sasuke solo intentaba respirar.

-Mikoto- dijo Fugaku con voz sombría. Mikoto dejo de abrazar a Sasuke y miro de reojo a Fugaku algo asustada.

- ¿Si cariño?- pregunto de manera inocente, aunque ya sabia que era lo que quería .Fugaku no le respondió, solo seguía mirándola enfadado- Lo siento cariño de verdad, es que me emocione...- dijo soltando a Sasuke y dirigiéndose hacia su marido- Sasuke-chan estaba tan lindo...-Sasuke bufo ante esto ultimo, mientras Sitka, Itachi y Sakura empezaron a reírse disimuladamente- Cariño no te enfades- dijo Mikoto abrazando a Fugaku.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo Fugaku al oído totalmente serio.

Mikoto se separo un poco de el y le dio un beso en los labios- Claro amor- dijo sonriendo después de ver que la mirada de Fugaku ya había cambiado. Se giro hacia Sakura- Saku cariño venga vamos- y empezó a caminar hacia el piso de arriba

Mientras Sakura ya había bajado las escaleras y había cogido a Shiru en brazos.-Voy- dijo Sakura siguiendo a Mikoto.

Una vez mas tranquilos, Sasuke se dejo caer en el sillón al lado de Itachi, mientras Fugaku se sentaba en un sillón individual- Sitka siéntate-dijo el hombre, Sitka no se hizo de rogar y se sentó en otro sillón individual- Sasuke fuera del sillón- ordeno con voz autoritaria.

-Hmp- espeto Sasuke para luego sentarse en el suelo, Itachi echo a reír y Sitka lo miro desconcertado.

Al ver la cara de interrogante de Sitka, Fugaku le contesto a la pregunta que aun no había formulado - Si Mikoto ve que le a mojado el sillón lo mata- dijo con tranquilidad- además ella te dijo que te fueras a duchar Sasuke- dijo mirando al chico.

-Hmp- espeto de nuevo para luego levantarse e ir a ducharse.

-E...espera!- dijo Sitka nervioso- Mi hija se esta duchado Uchiha- el hombre entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sasuke.

-Tranquilo hay otro baño Sitka- dijo Fugaku.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En el baño, Sakura solo dejaba que Mikoto le curara la pierna mientras mantenía a Shiru en brazos. La pelirosa ya se había duchado y se había puesto un vestido que le había dado la mujer el vestido era rosa palo, de mangas cortas y le llegaba poco mas arriba de la rodilla y en la parte de atrás tenia un pequeño gorro. también había recogido su cabello en una cola alta dejando algunos mechones sueltos sobre su cara. Mikoto termino de vendarle la herida a Sakura- Gracias Mikoto-san- dijo la pelirosa mientras ambas se levantaban.

-No tienes porque darlas Sakura.- dijo la mujer sonriendo- Al final he elegido bien la ropa, ese vestido te queda genial- dijo la mujer mirando a la pelirosa.

-Gracias, es un vestido muy bonito- dio algo sonrojada.

-Es bastante antiguo, de cuando yo era joven, hace mucho que no lo uso- dijo la mujer con nostalgia

-Seguramente a usted le quedaría hermoso- la chica no mentía, la morena era una mujer muy hermosa y seguramente que de joven y vestida así mucho mas.

-como dices eso niña- rió Mikoto alagada, venga vamos para abajo o Sasuke se va a impacientar- dijo Mikoto guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Sakura se sonrojo.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras encontrándose que Sasuke no estaba- ¿Y Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura.

-Duchándose- dijo Itachi, el cual leía un pergamino. Mientras Fugaku y Sitka discutían sobre alguna misión.

-Voy a hacer la cena- dijo Mikoto para entrar en la cocina y disponerse a hacer de comer. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y como todos estaban "ocupados", Sakura fue a abrirla.

Pero lo que vio al abrir la puerta la dejo helada, allí justo en frente de ella estaba esa mujer, la que le había causado tanto dolor: Karin- Oh, pero si es la pelochicle - dijo la pelirroja .Sakura la miraba con odio, sin responder.- así que Sasuke aun no te abandono... um... que raro..- dijo la chica en tono desagradable. Las palabras de Karin le dolían cada vez mas y ese odio paso a ser tristeza y resignación. volvió a pensar que el valía mucho y que ella no lo merecía- así que ese es el supuesto hijo de Sasuke- Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa- De seguro ni siquiera es hijo de el, seguro que es hijo de cualquier otro- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, ya no solo la tomaba con ella sino con su hijo- Ah... así que es verdad lo que estoy dici-

-Ay mira! esta es la chica que casi viola a mi hermano no?- dijo Itachi en tono de burla, apareciendo tras Sakura- Este chico no tiene remedio...- dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y acercándose mas a Karin. Mientras Karin retrocedía algo asustada.

-Yo..yo... el me beso- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Waa.. que bajo cayo Sasuke, anda que teniendo a mi cuñadita, iba a besar yo a otra ja!- dijo Itachi girándose y guiñándole un ojo a Sakura, la cual ya estaba mucho mas tranquila gracias al chico- Pero bueno.. ya viste no Sakurita, mi hermanito es un tonto que no puede hacer nada frente a esta violadora- dijo Itachi riendo- vas a tener que quedarte conmigo- dijo Itachi altaneramente, haciendo que Sakura sonriera.

-Yo no lo intente violar, el be-

-Itachi deja de decir tonterías- dijo Sasuke de forma cortante apareciendo tras Sakura y rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura- Karin que demonios haces aquí- dijo el chico con odio

-Sasuke..- susurro Sakura

-Es que... Sasuke-kun..te fuiste tan rápido....- dijo Karin asustada.

- No me llames así, además sigo sin entender que haces aquí- soltó a Sakura y se dirigió hacia la chica-No quiero volver a verte- la cogio por el cuello de la camisa - No se como te has atrevido a venir pero si no te marchas ahora mismo te matare- dijo el chico activando el sharingan. Su voz era tétrica y su rostro sombrío, daba realmente miedo.

-Si...si- dijo la chica intentando soltarse.

Sasuke la soltó - y no quiero volver a verte mas Karin, ni que te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura ni a mi hijo- Sasuke cerro la puerta dejando a Karin en la calle. Itachi se había ido la vuelta disimuladamente y se había ido hacia el salón. Sasuke se giro hacia Sakura- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto acariciándole la cara.

Sakura sonrió- Si...-

Sasuke la agarro de la cintura- Anda vamos a comer antes de que se enfrié la comida y Mikoto nos mate- dijo sonriendo para luego ir los dos al salón.

allí ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa a punto de ponerse a comerse, Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron uno al lado del otro- ¿Quien era hijo?- pregunto Mikoto

-Nadie que importe- espeto fríamente Sasuke.

La comida fue una comida tranquila sin mayores percances. Al terminar de comer Itachi se fue porque había quedado con sus compañeros de equipo, aunque todos sabían que lo que pasaba era que tenia otra de sus muchas citas- Pues nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Sasuke, Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza. Ambos estaban deseando llegar a casa tranquilamente.

-Oh! ya se van- dijo Mikoto apretando mas al pequeño Shiru el cual tenia en brazos

-Si mama- dijo Sasuke quitándole al niño- Estamos bastante cansados- dijo abrazando a Sakura, la cual asintió a lo que dijo el.

-Vaaaleee...- dijo la mujer decepcionada.

Sakura se acerco a Mikoto y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Adiós Mikoto-san- después se acerco a Fugaku e hizo lo mismo para finalizar abrazando a su padre a lo que este le correspondió igual.

-Cuídate mucho cariño- dijo el hombre mirándola tiernamente para después mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke- Ten mucho cuidado con ella Uchiha- Sasuke solo asintió.

-Papa... deja a Sasuke tranquilo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara, al fin y al cabo siempre era igual. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se fue junto a Sasuke.

Mikoto miraba desafiante a su hijo y este le mandaba la misma manera- Sasuke- dijo Mikoto con voz sombría

-No- dijo Sasuke cortante

-Sasuke- la voz de Mikoto daba miedo

-Te he dicho que no- Sasuke estaba decidido

-Sasuke ahora mismo-Mikoto alzo la voz, mientras Sakura solo resoplaba resignada y Sitka miraba sin entender.

-No, no lo voy a hacer- nadie lo iba a hacer cambiar de decisión, el había dicho que no

-Sasuke dale un beso a tu madre ahora mismo- la voz autoritaria de Fugaku hizo presencia

Sasuke bufo ante esto y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a su padre, para después acercarse a Mikoto y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. A lo que esta sonrió encantada. Sasuke nunca daba besos en publico, bueno excepto a Sakura y a Shiru, pero eso también era muy raro verlo. El chico se giro para irse ahora si- ¿Sasuke no se te olvida algo?- dijo Mikoto con voz encantadora

-No- espeto Sasuke sin girarse

-Si se te olvida - dijo la mujer

Sasuke se giro mirándola desafiante- No-

-Sasuke- sentencio Fugaku, esto tampoco era lo que mas le gustaba al hombre pero si Mikoto lo decía así seria.

Sasuke resoplo resignado y se dirigió a su padre para darle un pequeño abrazo, al que el hombre correspondió pasando levemente un brazo por los hombros del chico. Sasuke después se giro hacia Sitka y le tendió su mano- Adiós Sitka-san y perdón por todo lo de esta tarde- dijo el chico a la vez que agachaba la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Sitka agarro fuertemente la mano de Sasuke- No pasa nada chaval-dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al fin había descubierto que Sasuke quería a su hija y mucho.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke tremendamente alegre, al igual que Mikoto, que no lo tuvo que obligar a despedirse también de Sitka. Sasuke se dirigió hacia Sakura y la agarro de la cintura- Ahora si nos vamos - dijo el chico de manera sombria y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su madre

- Vale hijo- dijo la mujer sonriendo. La pareja salio de la casa y comenzaron a andar por las frías calles de konoha, mientras eran observados por tres personas en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke iba abrazando a Sakura por la cintura y esta llevaba a Shiru en brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke- que linda pareja hacen- suspiro Mikoto mientras que abrazaba a Fugaku, mientras que el pasaba un brazo por la espalda de su mujer.

Sitka miraba hacia donde estaba la pareja hasta que se perdieron de vista- Bueno yo me voy ya también, es bastante tarde y ahora tendré que recoger la casa de todos los papeles de pañuelos que dejo Sakura por allí y los botes de ramen de Naruto- dijo el hombre fastidiado

Mikoto se acerco a Sitka y le dio un beso en la mejilla- cuídate mucho Sitka- el hombre se sonrojo levemente y asintió con la cabeza

-Sitka- dijo Fugaku ofreciéndole la mano para que la estrechara a modo de despedida.

A lo que Sitka respondió - Fugaku- y estrecho la mano del hombre, para después marcharse- Adiós-

Mikoto suspiro entrando en la casa- Menudo día mas ajetreado- dijo la morena.

Fugaku se acerco a ella y la rodeo por la cintura desde atrás- si... pero ahora por fin estamos solos- le dijo Fugaku con voz ronca al odio

Mikoto se sonrojo levemente y se giro a encara a su marido mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del hombre y comenzaba a besarlo.

**--------------------------------**

-Sakura...- dijo Sasuke algo tenso- aun no te explique bien que fue lo que paso con-

-Shhh...- dijo Sakura que iba con los ojos cerrados- Yo se que no paso nada, se que tu no hiciste nada- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo.

-Te amo...- dijo el pelinegro para después besar la cabeza de la chica

-Yo también te amo Sasuke- dijo la chica sin abrir lo ojos. Eran las diez de la noche e iban camino de su casa, hacia frió y estaba herida, pero ella no notaba nada de eso porque estaba con las dos personas que mas amaba en su vida... y estaba feliz.

**FIN **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Wooo!! ya lo termine!! os a gustado¿?**

**Espero que si ^^**

**Bueno ya se termino el fic, aunque tarde muchissimo, espero que en mis futuros fic no tarde tanto jeje**

**Tengo pensado hacer un epilogo final para poner algo mas de Naruto, Sitka e Itachi, además de que pueda que un lemon de Sakura y Sasuke**

**Ah! y no es que el Sasuke no quiera despedirse de sus padres o no los quiera, es que un Uchiha no puede mostrar tanto sus sentimientos o eso diría el jajaja**

**Espero que me dejéis vuestros reviews, quiero saber la opinión de mis queridas lectoras y haber quien quiere lemon ceje**

**Que estéis bien!!**

**Matta ne!!**

**oOo Dark Asuka oOo**


End file.
